HATE LOVE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An ishyant and rajvi centric fic... Full of drama and non investigating one... Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all...**

 **I'm here with a new story... Kya karu abhi vacations h toh ideas apne aap aa jaa rahe h...**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Morning in a house;**

A person was sleeping in his room peacefully. His room was very messy and all the things were scattered.

Suddenly someone entered in his room saying-" sahaab uthiye..."

The person woke up and looked at him and the tray he was holding.

Person signed and said-" ramu kaka... ye kya h..."

Ramu kaka(stammering)-" dooth h saahab..."

Person-" dooth... meri **wine** kaha h..."

Before ramu kaka could say anything, another person entered and said-" maine hi mana kiya tha wine lane se..."

Person looked at him and said-" kyu **rajat bhai..."**

Rajat took the glass of milk and signalled ramu kaka to go.

Rajat-" wo issliye **dushyant** kyunki tum ab se sharaab nai peeyoge..."

Dushyant got up and said-" please bhai... not again..."

Rajat kept the glass on the side table and said-" what not again haan.. kal raat kitne nashe mei ghar aaye the tum tumhe pata bhi h... Kyu itna drink karte ho tum.."

Dushyant got angry and looked at him saying-" aapki wajah se... mom dad ke jaane ke baad aapne apna saara time business ko de diya... mere liye toh aapke paas kabhi time nai tha... aur ab jab mai bigad gaya hu toh aap mujhe sahi raaste pe laa rahe h taaki aapki izzat aur reputation pe koi asar na ho..."

Saying this, dushyant went in the washroom leaving rajat hurt and in tears.

 **Meanwhile at another house;**

A girl was getting ready. She loomed at the time and said-" ye nai sudhregi..."

She went in the room and saw another girl sleeping peacefully.

Girl-" **purvi di**... utho na... aaj tumhari meeting h...late ho jaega..."

Purvi woke up with a jerk and said-" oh god **ishita...** im late..."

She instantly went in the washroom and ishita laughed at this.

After sometimes, both gathered in the hall for breakfast.

Purvi was eating hurriedly and Ishita said-" di aaram se khao..."

Purvi-" yaar mujhe late nai hona... BTW aaj tumhara bhi toh first day h college ka..."

Ishita-" haan par mujhe ek ghante baad nikalna h..."

Purvi finished her juice and said-" hmmm... mai nikalti hu... aur haan aaram se jaana..."

Ishita-" bye di..."

Ishita kissed her cheek and said-" bye..."

 **At the office;**

Purvi was as usual late. She entered in the conference room saying-" sorry everyone... I'm late..."

The boss said-" settle down fast..."

Purvi settled down. The meeting ended and everyone went from the conference room except purvi and boss.

She went towards the boss and said-" kya baat h rajat..."

Rajat looked at her but didn't say anything.

Purvi sar adjacent to him and said-" kya hua h..."

Rajat-" mai kuch bhi kar lu purvi dushyant meri baat kabhi nai maanta h... wo mujhe bhai bolta h par maanta nai h..."

Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" chinta mat karo rajat... wo samajh jaega...use thoda time do..."

Rajat-" mai kaise use samjhau ki use time dene ke liye hi mai pehle use time nai de paaya..."

Purv made him to face her and said-" rajat... sab theek ho jaega... tum bas uspe apna pyaar jatao..."

Rajat instantly hugged her and said-" I just hope sab theek ho jaye..."

Purvi hugged him back and said-" sab theek ho jaega rajat..."

They separated and rajat said-" thankyou purvi..."

Purvi-" kisliye..."

Rajat-" for being my best friend..."

Purvi smiled and said-" friends thank you nai bola karte... okay..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" okay..."

 **Meanwhile in the college;**

Ishita entered in the college and said to herself-" wow Ishita... finally I'm in the Xavier's college..."

She was smiling constantly but someone came in front of her and said-" hey..."

Ishita looked at him confusingly and crossed him but the person held her hand and said-" maine kaha hey..."

Ishita turned and said-" tumne mujhe hey kaha tumhari marzi... uska jawab dena ya na dena meri marzi..."

She jerked his hand and went inside the college.

Person(angrily)-" dushyant ki itni beizzati... ab iss hey ka jawab toh tumhe dena hi hoga..."

Suddenly his friend came and said-" dushyant kya kar raha h..."

Dushyant looked at him and said-" rohan tum jaante ho wo ladki h.."

Rohan-" of course yaar... poora college jaanta h use... she is ishita malhotra... scholarship pe admission mila h ise.."

Dushyant smiled evily and said-" ishita malhotra... scholar student... ab maza aaega..."

He smiled and went in the college with his friend.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I know short one but its just introductory..Hope you all like it... should I continue... Do tell me in your reviews...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all...**

 **mithi, Candy126, Deepu, Guests, Rajvi Fan 123, Nia757, luv duo nd purvi, arooj, Rajvi lover, uzma sheikh, Ashi, Duo's girl Srija, Priya, Asfa, VaiBa... Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic... And one scene is from pyaar ki ye ek kahaani serial...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **After few days;**

Purvi was working in her cabin when a peon came and said-" madam... aapko boss bula rahe h.."

Purvi-" achcha theek h.."

She went towards his cabin and knocked the door saying-" may I come in?"

Rajat smiled and said-" kya purvi... permission lene ki kya zarurat h.. andar aao..."

Purvi too smiled and entered in and sat down on chair.

Purvi-" kya baat h?"

Rajat gave her a file and said-" ye humare bangkok ke head office ki file h..."

Purvi took the file and rajat continued-" waha pe parso board meeting h..."

Purvi-" toh tum jaa rahe ho..."

Rajat smiled and said-" haan but iss baar ek change h..."

Purvi(still looking in the file)-" kya?"

Rajat-" iss baar ye board meeting tum lead karogi..."

The file from purvi's hand almost slipped but she saved it and looked at him saying-" paagal ho kya?"

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi(tensed)-" mai ye kaise kar sakti hu..."

Rajat-" purvi... tum iss company ki 50% partner ho... toh jitna haq iss company par mera h... utna hi tumhara h..."

Purvi-" mujhe pata h rajat... but u know na ki mai meetings kaise lead sakti hu..."

Rajat sat opposite ho her and held her hand saying-" purvi... mujhe poora bharosa h ki tum ye meeting achche se lead kar sakti ho... trust me... sab sahi hoga..."

Purvi smiled and said-" jab tumhe vishwas h toh mujhe bhi vishwas h..."

Rajat-" that's like purvi... achcha ab tum jaldi se iss file ko study kar lo... shaam ko milte h..."

Purvi(confused)-" shaam ko?"

Rajat-" bhool gayi kya... aaj dushyant ka birthday h... shaam ko party h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mujhe yaad h..."

Rajat-" toh phir aise confused reaction kyu diya?"

Purvi-" tumne mujhe invite nai kiya h..."

Rajat-" achcha ji... tumhe invite karne ki zarurat h kya..."

Purvi-" achcha baba theek h.. mai mazaak kar rahi thi.."

Rajat smiled and said-" mujhe pata h..."

Purvi too smiled and got up saying-" shaam ko milte h..."

Saying this she went out the cabin and rajat thought-' paagal h bilkul... par iss paagal ke bina mai reh bhi nai sakta... I'll definitely tell you one day that I love you veryyyy much...'

He smiled to himself and continued his work.

 **Meanwhile in the college;**

Dushyant was sitting with his friends when a girl came towards him.

Girl-" hi dushyant... happy birthday..."

Dushyant looked at her and smiled forcefully and said-" thanks rids (ridhima)..."

She sat on the chair next to him and said-" so what's the plan today..."

Dushyant-" nothing much... just a small party at my house..."

Rids-" wow... mazaa aaega...I'll be there on time..."

Dushyant's POV-' tumhe bulaya kisne h...'

Rids-" kaha kho gaye?"

Dushyant came to his senses and said-" kahi nai..."

She kissed his cheek and said-" got to go... have a class... bye..."

She went and dushyant said-" I hate her..."

Rohan-" toh kyu ho uske saath..."

Dushyant-" I don't know... mujhe usse break up karna h... any how..."

Just then, he saw ishita coming in the canteen.

She went towards the counter and said-" ek coffee..."

She took the coffee and sat on a chair.

Dushyant said to his friend -" ab dekhna dushyant ka kamaal..."

He winked to rohan and went towards ishita.

Dushyant-" hey... can I sit here..."

She looked up and said-" aur bhi jagah h jaha seat khali h..."

Dushyant-" I know but mai yahi baithna chahta hu..."

She instantly finished her coffee and got up saying-" okay... baitho..."

Dushyant grabbed her wrist and said angrily-" tumhari problem kya h...haan... college ki saari ladkiya mujhpe marti h... aur yaha mai khud tumse baat karne aa raha hu..."

Ishita jerked his hand and said-" achche se jaanti hu mai tumhe Mr. Dushyant... aur haan sab ladkiya paagal hongi jo ek drunker ke peeche padi h... mai alag hu.."

She went from there and dushyant stood their angrily.

Rohan came and said-" jaane de yaar..."

Dushyant-" kaise jaane du haan... iss ladki ko mai chodunga nai... "

Rohan-" okay relax... chal class mei chal..."

He forcefully dragged dushyant to the class.

 **Evening at rajat's house;**

Dushyant was getting ready when rajat entered in his room.

Dushyant noticed this but didn't say anything.

Rajat came towards him and saud-" happy birthday..."

He forwarded a gift and dushyant said-" bhai iski kya zarurat thi.."

Rajat-" itna toh haq h mera ki mai tujhe gift de saku..."

Dushyant looked at him and said-" poora haq h bhai... agar asli mei haq jatao..."

Saying this, he took the gift and went out of his room leaving rajat hurt.

Rajat-" itna bhi paraaya mat karo dushyant..."

He wiped his tears and went in the party.

Everyone was enjoying the party when suddenly rajat's gaze turned to the entrance and he stood their stunned.

There, purvi was standing wearing purple colored silky evening gown that ended till her knees. Her hairs left open with matching accessories and a little make up that enhanced her beauty.

She came towards rajat and said-" hey..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" tum purvi hi ho na..."

Purvi(confused)-" haan.. par aise kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Before rajat could say anything, dushyant came and said-" kyunki aaj aap bahut pretty lag rahi h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" happy birthday dushyant..."

Dushyant-" thanks..."

Purvi realized something and said-" ye kaha gayi?"

Rajat-" kaun?"

Purvi-" meri behen...lo wo rahi..."

Dushynat and rajat turned to the direction where purvi was looking and dushyant was stunned to see her.

Ishita came towards them and was shocked.

Ishyant(together)-" tum.."

Rajvi looked at each other and then at ishyant confused.

Dushyant-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..."

Ishita-" mai...tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" listen... ye meri birthday party h okay..."

Ishita(shocked)-" what? Tum... tum rajat ji ke bhai ho... yakeen nai hota..."

Dushyant glanced at rajat and said-" hoga bhi nai..."

Saying this, he went from there and rajat controlled his tears.

Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder and ishita said-" rajat ji... ye paagal aapka bhai h..."

Purvi-" ishita... kya bol rahi h..."

Ishita-" wo sach mei paagal h.."

Purvi-" ishita..."

Ishita-" okay fine... sorry..."

Rajat smiled seeing their fight.

Ishita went to have some snacks.

Purvi-" you are okay..."

Rajat just nodded and said-" waise dushyant sahi keh raha tha.."

Purvi(confused)-" kya sahi keh raha tha..."

Rajat smiled and said-" tum wakai bahut pretty lag rahi ho..."

Purvi blushed a bit on hearing this. Rajat noticed this and smiled wider.

He offered her hand and said-" will you dance with me..."

Purvi blushed more and kept her hand on his saying-" yes..."

They went towards the dance floor and ishita smiled seeing them. The song was playing...

 ** _Ishq ki dhooni... roz sataaye..._**

 ** _Uthta dhua toh... Kaise chupaaye..._**

 ** _Hooo.. akhiya kare jee hazoori..._**

 ** _Maange hai teri manzoori..._**

 ** _Kajra siyaahi din rang jaaye... teri kastoori raen jagaaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan..._**

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan..._**

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan..._**

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan..._**

 ** _Tera naam dohraaye..._**

Rajat twirled her and she lost her balance and bumped to him. Rajat gently removed her hairs from her face and she shivered a bit. They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Hooo.. jogiya jog laga ke...**_

 _ **Makhna rog laga ke...**_

 _ **Ishq ki dhooni roz sataaye...**_

 _ **Uthta dhua toh kaise chupaye...**_

 _ **Man mast magan... man mast magan..**_

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... Man mast magan..._**

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Hooo... chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan..._**

 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye..._**

 ** _Man mast magan... man mast magan._**

 ** _Tera naam dohraaye..._**

They were lost in each other and ishita tried to click their pic but accidentally her drink fell on her dress.

Ishita-" oh no..."

With this, rajvi came to reality and went towards her.

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" wo di... dress pe.."

Rajat understood and said-" tum ek kaam karo... uss room mei jaa ke saaf kar lo..."

Ishita-" thanks..."

Ishita went the room where he pointed and straightaway went in the washroom.

Meanwhile, dushyant entered in the room to change his shirt.

Dushyant-" what the... pata nai kaha se shirt ki sleeve keel mei atak gayi...damn it..."

He looked at his shirt from where the sleeve was half tore and he removed his shirt. He opened his cupboard and took out another shirt and went towards the washroom.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw ishita and she too looked at him.

Ishita(screaming)-" tum..."

She immediately came out and dushyant said-" woho... what the hell are you doing in my room... I mean washroom... itna shauk h mere kareeb aane ka..."

Ishita-" shut up.. mai apni dress saaf kar rahi thi okay..."

Just then, rids came in his room and was stunned to see dushyant shirtless and with ishita..."

Rids-" oh my god... dushyant tum... aise iss ladki ke saath..."

Before ishita could say anything, dushyant pulled her and said-" ya rids.. see ab tumhe sab pata chal gaya h toh chupane se koi fayida nai..."

Ishita(trying to free herself)-" no... listen..."

Dushyant (cutting her)-" don't worry ishita... let her go... phir mera saara time tumhara hi h..."

Rids-" oh god... you..."

She went crying and dushyant left ishita.

Ishita-" paagal ho tum... ek ladki ka dil tod diya..."

Dushyant-" madam... drama khatm ho gaya.. so you can go...(smiling) unless you want to stay with me..."

Ishita-" tumhe na apne aap ko lekar bahut saari galatfehmi h... you don't even think that you have any effect on me you idiot...'

Ishita turned to go but dushyant held her wrist and pulled her towards him. With this, she bumped to his chest.

Dushyant-" no effect..."

Ishita looked at him for the first time... his black eyes... his smile... they were perfect that can make any girl fall for him...

She jerked her mind and said-" no effect..."

Dushyant pulled her more closer and smoothly caressed her cheek saying-" no effect?"

Ishita shivered a bit on his touch and she closed her eyes. Dushyant smiled internally and leaned closer. He gently pecked her lips. With this, ishita came to reality and immediately pushed him.

Dushyant looked at her and she slapped him saying-" no effect..."

She went out of his room and dushyant said angrily-" iska badla toh mai le kar hi rahunga ishita... you will have to pay for this..."

Outside, rajvi were talking to each other.

Rajat-" purvi tum nervous mat ho.."

Purvi-" yaar pehli baar koi meeting lead kar rahi hu... nervousness toh hogi na..."

Rajat-" mai chalunga na tumhare saath..."

Purvi-" issliye toh kam nervous hu..."

Rajat smiled and said-" achcha agar mai nai chalta toh..."

Purvi-" mai jaati hi nai..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi-" kyunki tumhari presence mere liye bahut important h..."

Rajat-" kisliye?"

Purvi-" kyunki tum mere best friend ho..."

Rajat signed and said-" haan wo toh h..."

Suddenly Ishita came to them and said-" di... ghar chalein please..."

Rajat-" ishita abhi dinner bhi nai start hua h.. toh.."

Ishita-" wo mujhe abhi yaad aaya ki mera assignment baaki h... kal hi submit karna h.."

Purvi was in a fix... not knowing what to say.

Ishita understood and said-" achcha tum mujhe chaabhi do mai chali jaati hu..."

Purvi-" phir mai kaise aaungi..."

Before ishita could say anything, rajat said-" mai tumhe drop kar dunga..."

Ishita-" brilliant... ab chaabhi do..."

Purvi sensed something wrong and she said-" tu theek toh h..."

Ishita snatched the key and said-" haan .. bas wo paagal ki tension h..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Ishita-" I mean assignment ki..."

Ishita went from there and rajat said-" chalo dinner kar lete h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h..."

They went to have dinner...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all looked the chapter...**

 **So what's in dushyant's mind... will rajat tell purvi that he loves her...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all...**

 **mithi, arooj, sneha, Rajvi lover, Rajvi Fan 123, Nia757,Candy 126, 5c 10combination, Ashi, Guest, Asfa... Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Same night at Purvi's house;**

Purvi was sitting in her room and was thinking something deeply when ishita entered in the room with a mug of coffee.

Ishita-"di..."

With this, purvi came to reality.

Purvi-" huh... haan ishita..."

Ishita placed the mug on the table and said-" kya soch rahi ho..."

Purvi-" kuch nai..."

Ishita-" tension ho rahi h meeting ki..."

Purvi just nodded.

Ishita-" fikar mat karo... sab sahi hoga... aur phir rajat ji h na..."

Purvi smiled and said-" haan wo toh h... pata h ishita... ye company papa aur uncle ne saath mei start kiya but humari families ki plane crash mei death hone ke baad rajat aur maine...ya yu kahu ki sirf rajat ne iss company ko samhaala...par usne kabhi bhi mujhe ye nai jataaya... rajat bahut achcha h..."

Ishita-" haan di... aur jitne achche wo h... utna hi bura unka bhai dushyant... na jaane apne aapko kya samajhata h... he is such a drunker... pata nai rajat ji ne use kaise jhela h ab tak... he is unbelievable..."

Purvi-" achcha ab so jaa...subha mujhe jaldi uth kar meeting ki taiyaari karni h..."

Ishita got up and said-" good night di..."

Purvi-" good night.."

 **After a day;**

Rajvi left for the meeting in bangkok.

In the college Ishita was sitting in canteen with her friend saumya.

Saumya-" ishi please na..."

Ishita-" saumya you know na mujhe discos pasand nai h..."

Saumya-" please yaar mere liye chal chalo na..."

Ishita-" saumya..."

Saumya-" please please... Pleaaasseee..."

Ishita-" okay okay okay... fine fine..."

Saumya(happily)-" yipeee..."

Ishita-" but only for two hours..."

Saumya-" pakka...shaam 7 baje the dance disco mei..."

Ishita-" okay... philhaal chal... class ka time ho gaya..."

They both left for the class and dushyant overheard them.

Dushyant(evilly)-" aaj shaam 7 baje the dance disco... mazaa aaega..."

Just then his friend called him and he went.

 **Meanwhile in bangkok;**

The meeting started and in the starting, purvi was very nervous but slowly she gained confidence and the meeting was successful.

Purvi-" thank you very much..."

All of them clapped and left one by one except rajat.

He came towards purvi and she asked excitedly-" maine theek se meeting lead ki na..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you were superb purvi..."

Purvi smiled widely and said-" all thanks to you... agar tumne mujhmei vishwas nai jagaaya hota toh shaayad mai ye meeting kabhi lead nai kar paati... ( she hugged him tightly) thank you soooo much..."

Rajat was surprised at first but he hugged her back saying-" kya baat h... dosti ka usul bataane waalj aaj khud thanks bol rahi h..."

Purvi hit his arm playfully and said-" kya rajat..."

They smiled and separated.

Rajat-" aaj mai bahut khush hu purvi..."

Purvi-" mai bhi..."

Rajat-" ab chalein.."

Purvi-" haan mai bahut thak gayi hu... thoda rest karungi aur phir shaam ki party ke liye bhi toh taiyaar hona h.."

Rajat-" wo toh h... Queen Victoria ko time toh lagega hi..."

Purvi glared him and saidd-" rajat..."

Rajat-" sorry..."

There was silence for two seconds and suddenly rajvi burst out laughing.

Purvi-" ab chalo..."

They went towards the hotel.

 **Evening in the disco;**

Ishita was just sitting and saumya came to her saying-" kya ishi... yaha kya baithi h... chal na dance floor pe..."

Ishita-" saumya..."

Saumya dragged her saying-" chalo..."

They went towards the dance floor and Ishita too started to enjoy.

Meanwhile, two boys came on the floor and they started passing naughty comments to Ishita.

Boy1-" boss kya lag rahi h ye item..."

Boy2-" haan bhai... ekdum solid maal h ye toh..."

Ishita heard them but ignored it.

Boy 1 came little close to her and tried to touch her.

She jerked him and said-" saumya.. chalo yaha se..."

They left the floor and sat near the counter and just then saumya got a call.

Saumya-" hello... hello... aawaz nai aa rahi h... ek minute..."

She went outside to attend the call and both the boys came towards ishita.

Boy2-" kya hua madam... gaana pasand nai aaya kya?"

Ishita didn't gave any response and got up to go when boy 1 held her wrist-" kaha jaa rahi h?"

Ishita was scared a bit but she said-" chodo mujhe..."

Boy2 came in front of her and said-" aise kaise chod de..."

He came close to her and she stepped back and hit someone. She looked back and saw boy 1.

She was very much scared and she said-" paas mat aana mere..."

Both of them laughed and one of them said-" ohho... mai toh darr gaya..."

Voice-" sunayi nai diya isne kya kaha?"

They all turned and ishita was stunned to see the person.

 **Meanwhile in bangkok;**

The party has started and everyone came one by one but rajat's eyes were searching for that special person and finally, she came.

Purvi was wearing silver net colored saree with silver working on it. Her hairs were left open and she has done a little make up.. The song echoed in his ears...

 ** _Gumsum... chandani ho... nazneen ho_**

 ** _Ya koi noor ho..._**

 ** _Dilnashi ho... Dilkashi ho..._**

 ** _Ya jannat ka hoor ho..._**

 ** _Masha Allah... Masha Allah..._**

 ** _Masha Allah..._**

Purvi-" rajat..."

He came to reality hearing her voice.

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-" mai theek lag rahi hu na..."

Rajat-" theek.. u look perfect..."

Purvi smiled and said-" waise tum bhi handsome lag rahe ho..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" mujhe pata h..."

She looked at hall and aaid-"nice party na..."

All this while rajat was thinking-' aaj purvi se keh hi deta hu...'

Purvi-" kaha khoye ho yaar..."

Rajat-" aahhmmm... purvi... mujhe tumse kuch kehna h..."

Purvi's heartbeat increased suddenly as she knew what he wanted to say.

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" yaha bahut shor h... baahar chale?"

Purvi nodded and they went outside.

Purvi-" ahhmmm... kaho kya kehna h?"

Rajat took a deep breath and said-" okay... purvi.. mai... mai..."

Purvi (nervously)-" mai kya?"

Rajat instantly said-" _**purvi I love you.."**_

He calmed down a seconds later and said-" bol diya..."

Purvi-" waise mujhe pata tha ki tum yahi kehne waale ho..."

Rajat(surprised)-" kaise?"

Purvi-" actually jab mai tumhare ghar aayi thi dushyant ke birthday pe.. toh maine tumhari diary padhi thi..."

Rajat(shocked)-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan wo jab mai washroom gayi thi toh maine dekha ki tumhari diary bed pe hi h... so"

Rajat-" means tumhe pata tha.."

Purvi nodded and rajat smiled a bit saying-" toh jawaab bhi de do..."

Purvi-" rajat... mujhe sochne ke liye thoda time chahiye... look I like you a lot... but ye pyaar h ya nai... abhi thodi confused hu..."

Rajat-" its okay yaar... I understand... "

Purvi-" mujhe bhook lagi h... andar chale?"

Rajat nodded and they went inside.

 **Meanehile in the disco;**

Ishita(shocked)-" dushyant..."

Boy1 held ishita's hand and said-" ae majnu... chal nikal yaha se..."

Dushyant-" haath chodo uska..."

Boy2-" nai toh kya... haan.."

Duhsyant started fighting with them and soon they went out of the disco running.

He looked at ishita who was sobbing silently.

Dushyant came towards her and said-" you are okay..."

Ishita nodded and dushyant continued-" chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar du..."

Ishita controlled her tears and said-" its okay... mai chali jaungi..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" kabhi toh meri sun liya karo..."

She looked at him and he smiled assuringly.

Ishita-" theek h..."

They went outside and Ishita said-" if you don't mind hum paidal chal sakte h..."

Dushyant-" kyu nai... waise bhi tumhara ghar yaha pe walking distance pe h and mai waapas aa kar apni bike le lunga.."

Ishita smiled and after informing saumya, they went towards the house.

 **On the way;**

There was a long silence prevailing and finally ishita said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" haan..."

Ishita-" thank you..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" you are welcome..."

Ishita-" waise tum itne bhi bure nai ho jitna maine socha tha..."

Dushyant-" achcha... toh phir kaisa hu..."

Ishita smiled and looked down.

Dushyant-" tum jaanti ho mai tumse friendship kyu karna chahta hu..."

Ishita looked at him but said nothing.

Dushyant-" wo kya h na ishita... mere jitne bhi friends h wo sab mere saath issliye h kyunki mere paas paisa h... but tum... tum sabse alag ho...shaayad issliye mujhe laga ki mujhe tumse dosti karni h..and I'm sorry maine jo uss din kiya.."

Ishita-" dushyant... I didn't know ki tum itne emotional bhi ho..."

Dushyant-" kyu? Emotional hona sirf ladkiyo ka copyright h..."

Ishita laughed a little and said-" nai... aisa nai h... but tumhe kabhi aise dekha nai na..."

Dushyant-" toh..."

Ishita-" toh kya?"

Dushyant forwarded his hand and said-" mujhse dosti karogi..."

Ishita smiled and put her hand on him saying-" haan par..."

Dushyant-" par?"

Ishita-" dushyant... promise me ki tum sharaab chodne ki koshish karoge..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" koshish karunga.."

Her house came and dushyant said-" bye... kal milte h..."

Ishita-" bye..."

Ishita went inside the house and dushyant smiled thinking-' plan 1 successful... ab agar tumhe maine apne pyaar ke jaal mei na fasaaya toh mera naam bhi dushyant nai...'

He smiled evily and went back to fetch his bike.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Stay tuned to know further...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all...**

 **Candy126, mithi, Rajvi Fan123, Nia757, Princess season Ashi, Asfa746, Guest... Thank you all and thanks to all who liked my story DOSTI- DIL KI DHADKAN**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **After few days;**

Purvi was sitting in her room lost in thoughts.

Suddenly ishita came and said-" di.. chalo breakfast ready h..."

No response.

Ishita( to herself)-" ye di ko kya hua?"

She went near her and shaked her a bit saying-" di..."

With this, purvi came to reality and said-" huh...haan ishita... kya hua?"

Ishita-" wahi toh mai pooch rahi hu ki tumhe kya hua h...itne din se dekh rahi hu... pareshaan si ho..."

Purvi looked down and said-" kuch bhi toh nai..."

Ishita-" jhoot..."

Purvi looked at her and ishita said-" kya baat h..."

Purvi-" wo ... actually... "

Ishita-" ab bol bhi do..."

Purvi-" rajat ne mujhe propose kiya h..."

Ishita(excitedly)-" wow... amazing yaar... tumne kya kaha..."

Purvi-" ishita mujhe nai pata ki mai usse pyaar karti hu ya nai... aur mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h..."

Ishita-" di.."

Purvi(cutting her)-" tum jao mai 5 minute mei aati hu..."

Saying this, purvi went to washroom and ishita said-" mai tumhe realize karaungi purvi that u too love him..."

She called someone and discussed something.

After sometimes, purvi came out and sat to have breakfast but saw ishita still in her nightwear.

Purvi-" tumhe college nai jaana.."

Ishita-" nai di... aaj chutti h..."

Purvi-" kisliye?"

Ishita-" wo aaj saare teachers ki meeting h...issliye..."

Purvi-" okay..."

Ishita's POV-' thank god di maan gayi...'

After having breakfast, purvi left for office and ishita said-" aaj toh dhamaal hoga..."

After sometimes, dushyant came to ishita's house.

Dushyant-" itni urgently kyu bulaaya.."

Ishita-" peh!e ye batao ki aaj rajat ji office nai gaye na.."

Dushyant-" nai... jaisa tumne kaha tha maine unki coffee mei neend ki goli mila di... ab wo kam se kam 5 ghante tak nai uthenge..."

Ishita-" cool... ab mazaa aaega..."

Dushyant-" kaise yaar... mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha ki tum ye kyu kar rahi ho..."

Ishita-" kyu kar rahi hu... I mean tumhe nai pata ki rajat ji ne di ko propose kar diya..."

Dushyant(shocked)-" kya? mujhe seriously nai pata tha.."

Ishita-" ab pata chal gaya na..so help me..."

Dushyant-" kaise?"

Ishita-" aaj rajat ji office nai jaenge toh but obvious h ki di unhe phone karengi aur jab wo phone nai uthaenge toh wo tumhe call karengi..."

Dushyant-"correct... toh.."

Ishita-" toh tum wahi kahoge jo mai kahungi..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita smiled.

 **In the office;**

Purvi reached the office but saw rajat was not present.

Purvi(to receptionist)-" rajat nai aaya abhi..."

Receptionist-" nai mam... wo abhi tak nai aaye..."

Purvi-" okay... wo aa jaega tph mujhe inform kar dena..."

Receptionist-" okay mam..."

Purvi went in her cabin and started her work but was unable to concentrate.

After thrre hours she called up rajat but he was not picking the cell.

Purvi(tensed)-" phone bhi nai utha raha h... haan dushyant ko call karti hu... wo ghar pe hi hoga..."

Purvi called dushyant.

Dushyant-" haan purvi... boliye..."

Purvi-" dushyant wo..aaj rajat office kyu nai aaya..."

Dushyant smiled but said seriously-" wo actually wo..."

Purvi got up from her seat and said-" kya hua use?"

Dushyant-" accident hua h..."

Purvi-" accident... mai mai abhi aati hu..."

She disconnected the call and rushed towards his house.

On the other side, dushyant said-" plan successful..."

Ishita-" great.. ab humei iska result dekhne chalna chahiye..."

Dushyant nodded and ishyant went towards rajat's house.

 **Meanwhile;**

Rajat woke up but his head was paining badly.

Rajat-" aahhh... ye mera sir itna dard kyu ho raha h..."

He looked at the clock and was shocked.

Rajat-" what the... dopeher ke ek baj rahe h... mai ab tak so raha h...ek minute..."

He recalled that he woke up in the morning but after having coffee, he again slept.

He looked at the coffee mug on the table and said-" iss coffee mei toh kuch.."

His sentence remained incomplete as purvi came in his room running.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat was confused to see her as she was breathing heavily and was sweating badly.

Purvi came towards him and said-" tum... tum theek ho na..."

Rajat(confused)-" haan mai bilkul theek hu..."

She sat on bed opposite to him and said-" tumhe kaha chot aayi h... dikhao mujhe..."

Rajat-" purvi mujhe kahi chot nai aayi h..."

Purvi(teary)-" jaanti hu tum brave ho but jab accident hua toh bata dena chahiye na mujhe..."

Rajat(confused)-""accident... kiska?"

Purvi-" tumhara.. aur kiska idiot.."

Rajat-" mera accident aur mujhe hi nai pata.. kisne kaha tumse..."

Purvi(teary)-" rajat bahaana mat banao... kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho... tum jaante ho mai tumhe dard mei nai dekh sakti... chalo doctor ke paas..."

Rajat felt something strange in her voice.

Rajat-" kyu nai dekh sakti mujhe dard mei..."

Purvi(hurriedly)-" **kyunki mai tumse pyaar karti hu..."**

Rajat was shocked to hear her sudden confession.

Purvi too realised what she said and she looked down.

Rajat smiled and said-" kya kaha tumne..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" rajat wo sab baad mei... pehle doctor ke paas chalo... please..."

Voice-" uski koi zarurat nai..."

Rajvi turned and saw ishyant standing.

Ishita-" ye sab toh di se confess karaane ka plan tha..."

Rajvi(shocked)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan...and see the plan worked...h na purvi... I mean BHABHI..."

Purvi blushed but controlled herself saying-" issliy tum dono college nai gaye the..."

Ishita-" haan di..."

Rajat-" achcha waise bhi aaj mai bahut late ho chuka hu... so mai ready ho jaata hu phir office chalte h...okay..."

Purvi nodded and rajat went to washroom.

After sometimes, all gathered in the hall.

Ishita-" kya rajat ji... I mean jijaji... pyaar ka confession karne ke baad log date pe jaate h... aur aap dono office jaa rahe h..."

Rajat blushed a bit and purvi said-" ishita..."

Ishita-" Maine kuch galat kaha kya?"

Dushyant-" bilkul nai... issliye maine kal shaam hotel high rise mei inn dono ke liye dinner date organise ki h..."

Purvi blushed and rajat said-" thanks dushyant..."

Dushyant-" ismei thanks kaisa... ye sab maine purvi ke liye kiya h... now excuse me... mujhe mera assignment complete karna h..."

Saying this, dushyant went in his room leaving rajat hurt.

Purvi kept her hand in his shoulder and said-" rajat..."

Rajat controlled himself and said-" chalo purvi..."

They went outside and sat in car but rajat was upset.

Purvi-" rajat... sab sahi ho jaega... ek din dushyant zaroor samjhega..."

Rajat smiled and said-" jab tak tum mere saath ho purvi... tab tak mujhe iss baat par bharosa h... kabhi mujhe chod ke mat jaana..."

Purvi held his hand and said-" kabhi nai..."

Rajat kissed her hand and said-" I Love You Purvi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" I Love You Too Rajat..."

Rajat too smiled and started the car.

 **Meanehile;**

Dushyant was sitting in his room when he heard a voice-" may I come in?"

Dushyant looked back and saw ishita.

Dushyant-" aao na..."

She came and sat adjacent to him.

Ishita-" ek baat kahu tumse... bura toh nai maanoge na..."

Dushyant shook his head.

Ishita-" tum ek baar rajat jijaji ko mauka kyu nai de rahe?"

Dushyant frowned and said-" kyunki unhone kabhi mujhe time nai diya... humesha kaam mei busy rahe..."

Ishita-" par wo ye sab tumhare liye hi toh kar rahe the dushyant...zara socho agar wo itni mehnat nai karte toh aaj jaisi lifestyle tumhari h... waisi ho paati..."

Dushyant looked at her and she continued-" mai jaanti hu ki galti jijaji ki bhi h... par unhe itni badi saza mat do..."

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita(cutting him)-" meri ek baat maani na tumne... sharaab chod di na... toh ye baat bhi maan lo..."

Dushyant-" mai tumhari har baat manne ko taiyar hu... bas meri ek baat maan lo..."

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant held her hand and said-" _**I love you ishita.."**_

Ishita was surprised.

Ishita-" dushyant... ye.."

Dushyant-" sach kahu toh jab se tumhe dekha tabhi se pyaar ho gaya tha..."

Ishita blushed a bit and said-" sach kahu toh jab se humari dosti hui h... tab se tumhe like karti hu aur shaayad..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" shaayad..."

Ishita-" shaayad nai... _**I really love you... "**_

Dushyant smiled and said-" sach mei..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" haan..."

Dushyant slowly cupped her face and leaned closer.

Ishita got nervous a bit and said-" du... dushyant..."

Dushyant closed his eyes and said-" ssshhhh... just close your eyes..."

His voice was just above a whisper that send goosebumps in her body. She closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated when needed air and ishita hugged him tightly.

Dushyant too hugged her back and thiught-' _bechari ishita... khud hi mere jaal mei phans gayi... ab toh mera kaam aur aasan ho gaya... mujhe thappad maarke meri beizzati ki thi na... ab dekhna... bina thappa maare mai kaise tumhe tumhari hi nazro mei giraata hu... I promise you...'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ***...***

 **So... what's in dushyant's mind... Stay tuned to know... Hope you all liked this chapter...**

 **Next one will definitely be long and will have romantic moments with a DHAMAAL..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all...**

 **Nia757, ashwiniathwal, mithi, Rajvi Fan 123, arooj, pramodini shanbhog, Duo's girl MAHI, Ashi, Candy126, Guest, Asfa746, Luv duo ND purvi... Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic... Its a bit bold chapter... so read carefully**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Next day in the evening;**

Purvi was getting ready while smiling to herself when Ishita came in and said-" Ohooo... aaj toh badi pretty lag rahi ho..."

Purvi smiled and said-" kya ishita... kuch bhi..."

Ishita-" nai nai... sach keh rahi hu... jijaji toh flat hone waale h tumpe.."

Purvi blushed a bit and just then doorbell rang.

Ishita smiled naughtily and said-" lo... aa gaye..."

Purvi threw a cushion on her but Ishita ran away.

Purvi smiled and said-" paagal..."

Here, ishita opened the door and saw rajat.

Ishita-" aaiye jijaji... aaphi ka intezaar ho raha tha..."

Rajat smiled and entered inside.

Rajat-" aahmm... waise purvi kaha h..."

Ishita smirked and said-" intezaar kariye... aa rahi h..."

Suddenly, rajat heard the sweet sound of anklets and said-" aa rahi h nai... aa gayi..."

Saying this, rajat turned and was stunned to see purvi.

She was wearing sky blue colored anarkali suit with matching accessories and was looking very pretty and rajat was lost in her...

 _ **Bheegi bheegi sadko pe mai... tera intezaar karu...**_

 ** _Dheere dheere dil ki zameen... ko tere hi naam karu..._**

 ** _Khud ko mai yu khoo du..._**

 ** _Ki phir na kabhi paau..._**

 ** _Haule haule zindagi ko... ab tere hawaale karu..._**

 ** _Sanam re... sanam re..._**

 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re..._**

 ** _Sanam re... sanam re..._**

 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re..._**

 ** _Karam re... karam re..._**

 ** _Tera mujhpe karam hua re..._**

 ** _Sanam re... sanam re..._**

 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re..._**

 ** _Ohhoooo..._**

Purvi came and stood in front of him but rajat was still staring her. His gaze made purvi blush and she looked down.

Ishita-" ahem ahem..."

Rajat came to reality and ishita said-" dinner time yahi ho jaega..."

Rajvi blushed and rajat said-" chalein?"

He forwarded his and and purvi kept her hand on his and they went towards the car.

Ishita smiled and said-" kitne achche lagte h dono saath mei..."

Saying this, she went towards her room.

 **At the hotel;**

Rajvi reached there and went inside.

They went towards the pool side where table for two was booked.

Purvi smiled and said-" its quite beautiful..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" not more than you..."

Purvi blushed at this and they went towards the table.

Rajat pulled chair for her and she sat on it and rajat sat opposite to her.

There was long silence prevailing as both were unable to understand what to say.

Rajvi(together)-" wo mai..."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Purvi-" kitni awkward situation h na..."

Rajat-" sahi kaha yaar... waise toh humare paas kitni baatein hoti h karne ko... par aaj..."

Purvi(completing the sentence)-" situation alag h..."

Rajat-" right..."

Purvi-" mujhe bahut bhook lagi h... kuch order karein?"

Rajat-" sure..."

Rajat called the waiter and they ordered food.

After having dinner, rajat said-" itni jaldi ghar jaane ka man nai ho raha... chalo na beach pe chalte h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" chalo..."

They went towards the beach and started walking along the seashore while holding each other's hand.

While walking, rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" hmmm..."

Rajat-" aaj mujhe aisa lag raha h ki baarish hogi..."

Purvi-" paagal ho kya? Iss mausam mei baarish... impossible..."

Rajat-" agar mera pyaar sachcha h... toh 100% aaj baarish hogi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" tab toh tumhara pyaar jhoota h..."

No sooner did purvi say that than a drop of water fell oh her cheek.

She looked up and suddenly rain started.

Rajvi looked at each other and laughed a bit.

Rajat-" chalo..."

They ran and stood beneath the shelter of tree.

Purvi looked at rajat and said-" aaj agar tum kuch aur bhi maang lete na... toh sach ho jaata..."

Rajat-" maangna toh mai chahta hu purvi..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat knelt down and held her hand saying-" _**will you marry me?"**_

Purvi(teary)-" haan rajat...mai tumse shaadi karungi..."

Rajat wiped her tears and she immediately hugged him and he too hugged her back.

Purvi-" mujhe kabhi chod ke nai jaoge na..."

Rajat-" kabhi nai..."

Rajat separated and went inside rain.

Purvi looked at him confusingly and said-" rajat..."

Rajat turned towards her and forwarded his hand saying-" wanna dance..."

Purvi smiled and kept her hand on his and she too came in the rain.

Rajat pulled her towards him. Purvi blushed and buried her head in his chest and they danced smoothly.

Rajat gently twirled her and hugged her from back.

Purvi blushed and said-" kaash ye pal yahi ruk jaaye.."

Rajat kissed her cheek and said-" aur hum dono humesha aise hi rahe... ek dusre ke saath..."

Purvi turned and wrapped her arm around his neck and said-" kya baat h... mujhe toh pata hi nai tha ki tum itne romantic ho..."

Rajat smiled and caressed her face saying-" abhi tumne meri romantic side dekhi nai h..."

Rajat rolled his thumb on her lips. Purvi shivered on his touch and closed her eyes. Her breath became uneven and this was enough for rajat to loose his senses.

He leaned closer and kissed purvi passionately. Purvi was numb on this but after a minute, she too responded.

They separated when they were out of breath and looked at each other.

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" chalein... warna thand lag jaegi..."

Purvi nodded and they went from there.

 **After few days;**

Purvi was packing her bag and Ishita was standing at the door angrily.

Purvi noticed this and said-" sorry ish... mujhe jaana pad raha h... bahut important meeting h..."

Ishita-" mere birthday se bhi zyaada important..."

Purvi came towards her and said-" mai aa jaungi toh celebrate kar lenge..."

Ishita-" mera birthday kal h... teen din baad nai..."

Purvi holded her ears and said-" sorry..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" chalo iss baar maaf kiya..."

Purvi kissed her cheek and said-" that's like my sis... achcha mai nikalti hu warna late ho jaungi... mujhe rajat ko pick bhi karna h..."

Ishita-" bye..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Purvi went and Ishita too went towards her college.

 **Night at 12:00 AM;**

Ishita was sleeping in her room when she heard some voices. She immediately got up and said-" kaun h?"

No response came.

She got up from the bed and with slow steps she reached the hall but saw no one.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed-" aahhh kaun h..."

She turned and the person said-" shaant yaar... mai hu..."

Ishita was relieved after seeing dushyant.

Ishita-" mai toh darr gayi thi.."

Dushyant- " darre hue bhi bahut cute lagti ho..."

She hit his arm and said-" shut up... waise itni raat ko yaha kya kar rahe ho!"

Dushyant smiled and said-" batata hu... yaha aao..."

He took her towards table and ishita was surprised to see a cake.

Dushyant-" happy birthday..."

Ishita smiled and hugged him saying-" thanks..."

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" ek aur surprise h..."

Ishita separated and said-" kya?"

Dushyant took out a gift and said-" please iss dress ko abhi pehno na..."

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" please..."

Ishita smiled and said-" ek minute..."

She took the gift and went inside the room.

After sometimes, she came out wearing a red colored dress that ended till her knees and said-" kaisi lag rahi hu..."

For the first time, dushyant was really lost in her and he said-" bahut khoobsurat..."

Ishita blushed and dushyant said-" cake kaate.."

Ishita nodded and they both cut the cake and fed each other.

Dushyant-" will you dance with me.."

Ishita smiled and said-" yes..."

They both started a couple dance. During dance, dushyant's hand was roaming on ishita's body which was giving her sharp sensations.

Dushyant twirled her and pulled her towards himself and leaned to kiss her but ishita jerked him a bit saying-" dushyant...wo..."

Dushyant got a bit hurt and said-" shaayad tumhe abhi bhi mujhpe bharosa nai h...anyways... chalta hu... Happy birthday once again..."

Ishita sensed his disappointment and saw that he was at door. Sshe rushed to him and tuned him towards her and pinned him against the wall.

Ishita-" I trust you..."

Saying this, she kissed him. Dushyant smiled under the kiss and responded back with same passion.

While kissing, dushyant gently unzipped her dress and moved his hand on her bare back. Ishita shivered on the touch and deepened the kiss.

They separated when needed air and dushyant leaned and started kissing her neck. Ishita held his shirt tightly and closed her eyes feeling him. Dushyant removed the strap of her dress from her right shoulder and kissed her collarbone. Ishita moaned slightly and ruffled his hair. Dushyant pinned her against the wall and in one grip, he removed her dress.

Dushyant caressed her cheek and sais-" you are so beautiful..."

Ishita blushed on this. Dushyant came forward and started kissing her neck and pressing her various body parts. Ishita was unable to control herself and was moaning in pleasure.

Dushyant lifted her and took her towards the room and laid her on bed. He removed his shirt and came upon her and they kissed each other.

Dushyant broke from the kiss and moved down sucking her upper body and caressing her body. He came facing her and said-" ready to be mine..."

Ishita opened her eyes and said-" I'm always yours..."

Dushyant smiled and entered her. She screamed a bit and clutched his arms. They reached the climax and dushyant laid beside her.

Ishita kept her head on his chest and said-" thank you dushyant..."

Dushyant hugged her and said-" kisliye..."

Ishita(teary)-" aaj tak maine kabhi bhi pyaar mehsus nai kiya... bachpan mei hi mummy papa chale gaye... and di... usne apna saara time business mei diya aur mujhe boarding bhej diya... mujhe usse koi complaint nai h... par aaj jo maine mehsus kiya... thank you so much for loving me... I love you..."

Dushyant was stunned on hearing this-' kya mai jo karne jaa raha hu... wo sahi h...'

Ishita-" kahi kho gaye..."

Dushyant came out of his thoughts and said-" kahi nai... I love you too..."

Ishita hugged him more tightly and slept peacefully but sleep was far away from dushyant's eyes.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... I promised a DHAMAAL but it will definitely take place in next chappy.**

 **Hope you all liked this one...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all...**

 **mithi, Rajvi Fan 123, ashwiniathval, Guests, Luv duo ND purvi, Ashi, Nia757, mansi.. Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic... Its basically ishyant based... so ismei rajvi moments kam honge... sorry**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Next morning;**

Ishita woke up and saw dushyant standing near the window. She smiled remembering the previous night, wrapped the blanket around her and went towards him.

She hugged him from back and said-" good morning..."

Dushyant loosen her grip and turned towards her.

Dushyant-" good morning..."

Ishita smiled and asked-" dushyant... hum shaadi kab kar rahe h?"

Dushyant took a deep breath and said- " **hum shaadi nai kar sakte?"**

Ishita smiled and said-" kya subha subha mazak kar rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" mazaak nai h ishita... mai sach keh raha hu... I don't love you..."

Ishita's smile faded and she said-" ye kya bol rahe ho... kal raat jo..."

Dushyant-" kal raat jo maine kiya... it was a revenge..."

Ishita(stunned)-" revenge... kaisa revenge?"

Dushyant-" yaad h tumne meri sabke saamne beizatti ki thi... thappad mara tha mujhe... tumhe kya laga ki mai iss baat ko bhool jaunga..."

Ishita was shocked to hear this.

Dushyant-" meri zindagi mei tumhare liye koi jagah nai h... aur kal jo bhi hua.. I'm sure usse tum ab samajh gayi hogi ki dushyant kumar se jhagde ka anjaam kya hota h.."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" mujhe pehle hi samajh jaana chahiye tha... mai hi paagal thi jo maine soch liya ki tum badal gaye ho... but you..."

Dushyant-" ab samajh gayi na... ki mai kabhi nai badal sakta..."

Ishita instantly slapped him and said-" get out of my house... now..."

Dushyant moved away and ishita sat on the floor with a thud.

Ishita(crying)-" kyu... kyu..."

She cried a lot remembering her and his moments...

 **Pyaar hai ya saza... ae mere dil bata...**

 **tut ta kyu nai dard ka silsila...**

 **Iss pyaar mei ho kaise kaise imtehaan...**

 **Ye pyaar likhe kaisi kaisi daastaan...**

 **Ya rabba... de de koi jaan bhi agar...**

 **Dilbar pe hona dilbar pe hona koi asar...**

 **Ho ya rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar...**

 **Dilbar pe hona dilbar pe hona koi asar...**

Here, dushyant came to his house and saw the door opened.

He entered in saying-" rohan itni subha yaha kya kar rahe ho..."

Rohan got up from couch and said-" tum batao... raat bhar kaha the?"

Dushyant moved towards his room but rohan held his wrist.

Rohan-" kaha the raat bhar?"

Dushyant turned to him and said-" tumse matlab..."

Rohan-" matlab h dushyant... answer me..."

Dushyant told him everything after listening to which rohan was shocked.

Rohan-" are you mad... kyu kiya tumne aise?"

Dushyant jerked his hand and said-" mujhe jo sahi laga wo maine kiya.."

Saying this, he went in his room and rohan said-" okay... ab mujhe jo sahi lagega... mai karunga..."

 **After sometimes at ishita's house;**

Ishita was sitting on the couch and was sobbing saying-"kitni stupid hu mai...kaise believe kar liya maine uspe... how..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

She wiped her tears and went to open the door and was surprised to see the person.

Ishita-" rohan... tum?"

Rohan-" aahmmm.. andar aa jau?"

Ishita sided her and rohan entered in and sat on the couch.

Ishita-" mai abhi aayi..."

Rohan-" ishita mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Ishita-" kya?"

Rohan-" I know tumhare aur dushyant..."

Ishita(cutting him)-" ohhh... usne dhindhora peet diya...aur ab uska dost aaya h mujhe sympathy provide karne..."

Rohan-" nai ishita... mujhe tumhe kuch bataana h..."

Ishita(teary)-" par mujhe kuch nai sunna..."

She turned but rohan said-" ishita dushyant tumse pyaar karta h..."

Ishita turned to him and aais-" tumne mujhe bevkoof samajh rakhkha h..."

Rohan-" nai ishita... maine toh ye samjha h ki tun wo ho Jo dushyant ko sahi raasta dikha sakti ho...tumhe pata nai par jab se usne tumse promise kiya tha usne sharaab ko chua tak nai... in fact usne rajat bhai se maafi bhi maangi thi... but uska ego..."

Ishita-" mujhe ab iss baat se koi fark nai padta..."

Rohan-" padta h ishita... ab agar tum dushyant ko chod ke jaogi toh wo kabhi bhi... wo kabhi change nai ho paega..."

Ishita-" toh mai kya karu haan..."

Rohan-" bas ek baar meri baat maan lo..."

Ishita looked at his pleading face and said-" kaunsi baat..."

Rohan smiled a bit and told something.

 **Next morning;**

Rajvi were returning to their house and in the middle, they stopped for tea.

Purvi sat on the bench and rajat brought the tea.

He forwarded one to her and sat adjacent to her.

Rajat-" I'm happy ki meeting successful rahi..."

Purvi-" offo rajat... tumhe toh bas kaam ki hi padi rehti h..."

Rajat-" matlab..."

Purvi-" matlab ye ki poore raaste tum sirf meeting ki baat karte aaye ho... ab agar ek aur baar bhi meeting ka naam bhi liya na toh mai... mai ye chai tumpe phek dungi..."

Rajat smiled at this and purvi said-" ab hans kyu rahe ho?"

Rajat pulled her cheek and said-" tum bahut cute ho purvi..."

Purvi blushed inspite of being angry and said-" bas bas.. zyaada makhkhan na lagao..."

Rajat-" makhkhan se yaad aaya... ek minute..."

He took out something from his pocket and said-" ye tumhare liye..."

Purvi was surprised to see the gift in his hand.

Purvi-" ye kya h?"

Rajat-" khol ke dekho..."

Purvi opened the gift and saw a watch.

Purvi smiled and said-" bahut pyaari ghadi h.."

Rajat-" ek minute..."

Rajat pressed a button on the watch and a voice came-' _I love you...'_

Purvi smiled and said-" I love you too rajat..."

Rajat side hugged her and said-" ismei ek aur feature h..."

Purvi kept her head on his chest and said-" kya?"

Rajat-" ye waala button press karogi toh meri watch mei ek beep sound hoga... and mujhe pata chal jaega ki tum kaha ho?"

Purvi smiled and said-" achcha toh mujhpe nazar rakhoge..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" nai purvi... mujhe tumpe poora bharosa... in case of emergency... ya phir agar tum kisi problem mei ho...tab ke liye..."

Purvi-" tum bahut achche ho rajat..."

Rajat-" I know..."

Purvi-" and that's why I love you..."

Rajat-" I love you even more..."

Purvi separated and said-" ab chalein... abhi bhi hum logo ko 7 ghanta lagega..."

Rajat-" of course... tum baitho mai bill pay karke aata hu..."

Purvi nodded and went towards the car.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant reached the college and as he was not in a mood to attend lecture, he went towards canteen.

There, he saw a scene which almost shocked him.

Ishita and rohan were sitting together and were laughing while talking to each other and in middle, ishita was placing her hand on him. Don't know why dushyant didn't like this.

He went towards them but listen ishita saying-" achcha ab mere lecture ka time ho raha h... see you bye.."

Rohan-" bye..."

Ishita went and dushyant said-" ye sab kya h rohan?"

Rohan turned and said-" what?"

Dushyant-" tum aur ishita... ek saath..."

Rohan-" toh... tumhe kya problem h?"

Dushynat was unable to say anything.

Rohan-" you know what dushyant... Ishita bahut achchi ladki h... and she deserves to be happy... to be loved... aur agar mai uske saath hu... toh tumhe koi pareshaani nai honi chahiye... coz you don't love her..."

Dushyant-" yes I don't..."

Saying this, he went from there and rohan smiled.

Once again, in the evening, dushyant saw both of them near college gate. They side hugged each other and after bidding good bye, ishita turned to go.

She was searching for an auto when suddenly dushyant came and held her hand. He forcefully dragged her towards a corner.

Ishita jerked him and said-" leave me..."

Dushyant-" kyu kar rahi ho ye?"

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" ye rohan ke saath chipakna... hans ke baat karna... mujhe jealous feel karaana chahti ho..."

Ishita(loudly)-" ex cuse me Mr dushyant... jab tum mujhse pyaar karte hi nai... toh jealous kyu feel hoge... aur agar mai rohan ke saath hu... toh what's your problem..."

Dushyant-" waise toh bada mujhse pooch rahi thi ki shaadi kab karenge and now..."

Ishita-" now I changed my mind... and dushyant I'm not that girl jo tumhari yaad mei roegi...samjhe tum... now move aside.."

She went from there and dushyant too move towards his house angrily.

 **At ishita's house;**

Ishita reached her house and threw herself on the couch thinking-' pata nai mujhe ye karna chahiye ya nai...'

Voice-" hey.."

She looked and saw purvi standing at the door.?she got up and said-" hey di..."

Purvi sat on the couch and ishita said-" meeting kaisi thi..."

Purvi-" perfect and successful..."

Ishita-" tum baitho mai tumhare liye coffee laati hu..."

She went in the kitchen and purvi thought-' ye ishita ko kya ho gaya h... itni upset kyu h... pata lagaana hoga...'

 **At dushyant's house;**

Dushyant was in his room. He prepared a drink and was about to take that when a voice came in his mind-' _promise me tum sharaab chod doge...'_

Dushyant threw the glass on the floor and same time, he heard a voice-" dushyant..."

Dushyant turned and saw rajat.

He immediately hugged him and said-" bhai.."

Rajat was shocked but he said-" kya hua dushyant..."

Dushyant-" bhai mujhse galti ho gayi.. bahut badi galti... maine uske saath bahut galat kar diya..."

Rajat separated and said-" kiske saath..."

Dushyant looked at him and said-" wo..."

Rajat-" bolo dushyant..."

 **At ishita's house;**

Ishita was setting her bed when purvi came in.

Purvi-" kya baat h ish..."

Ishita-" kuch nai di..."

Purvi held her arm and said-" itni badi ho gayi h ki mujhse jhoot bolegi..."

Ishita hugged her and started crying.

Purvi-" ishita... kya hua..."

Ishita-" di wo..."

Ishita told her everything and purvi was shocked to hear this.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So what will be rajvi's reaction after hearing the truth... aur kya rajvi ke relation pe iss baat ka effect hoga...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all...**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, Nia757, Guests, sania313, Rajvi Fan 123, Drizzle 1640, Luv duo ND purvi, Ashi, mithi, Jasmin, Sherin, RK Sweety, Noname...Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Purvi(shocked)-" ye... ye tum kya keh rahi ho..."

Ishita(sobbing)-" sach keh rahi hu di... mujhe nai pata tha ki dushyant..."

Purvi hugged her and said-" pyaar karti ho dushyant se..."

Ishita nodded.

Purvi-" toh tum jo kar rahi ho wo sahi h..."

Ishita separated and said-" par di... dushyant mujhse pyaar nai karta..."

Purvi-" ish... tum sahi ho... aur dekhna... dushyant will soon realize ki wo tumse pyaar karta h..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" shaayad tum sahi keh rahi ho.."

Purvi wiped her tears and said- " achcha ab ro mat aur so jao... good night..."

Ishita-" good night di..."

 **On the other hand;**

Rajat was shocked to hear what dushyant said.

Rajat-" dushyant... tum... tumne aisa kaise kar diya..."

Dushyant-" I don't know bhai maine aisa kyu kiya... just don't know..."

Rajat (angrily)-" don't know... dushyant... ishita ki zindagi barbaad kar di h tumne and you are saying you don't know... pata tha mujhe ki tum bigad gaye ho par iss hadd tak.."

Dushyant (crying)-" bhai I'm really sorry... mujhe pata h maine ishita ke saath galat kiya h... mujhe maaf kar dijiye please..."

Rajat melted seeing him like this.

He kept his hand on dushyant's shoulder and said-" pyaar karte ho usse?"

Dushyant rubbed his tears and said-" nai bhai... mai usse pyaar nai karta...but I know maine bahut bura kiya uske saath..."

Rajat's POV-' itni aasani se nai admit karega ye...'

Rajat-" dushyant... tum rona band karo aur so jao... hmmm...good night..."

Dushyant nodded and said-" bhai fridge mei khaana rakhkha h... aap kha lena... good night..."

Dushyant went in his room and rajat said-" chalo... thodi toh care ki meri..."

Rajat smiled a bit and went towards the kitchen.

 **Next morning;**

Purvi was sitting in her cabin and was in deep thinking when she heard a voice-" good morning..."

Purvi came out of her thoughts and saw rajat standing.

Purvi-" good morning... khade kyu ho... baitho..."

Rajat sat down and said-" tumse baat karni thi..."

Purvi-" actually mujhe bhi tumse baat karni thi..."

Rajat-" kaho..."

Purvi-" nai nai.. pehle tum kaho..."

Rajat-" actually mujhe dushyant aur ishita ke baare mei baat karni h..."

Purvi-" mujhe bhi..."

Rajat-" purvi... look I'm sorry jo dushyant ne ishita ke saath.."

Purvi(cutting him)-" rajat... tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho.. I mean ismei tumhari kya galti..."

Rajat-" galti h purvi...(he got up and went towards window) maine agar use time diya hota... use sahi aur galat ka fark bataaya hota... paiso ke saath saath thode sanskaar.. thode kaide sikhaaye hote toh..."

His voice stuck in his throat.

Purvi came to him and made him to face her and wiped his tears.

Purvi-" rajat... stop crying.. tum kamzor ho jaoge toh mera kya hoga... bolo..."

Rajat instantly hugged her and said-" purvi... you know what... mujhe laga tha ki iss baat se humara rishta..."

Purvi separated and said-" humara rishta itna kamzor nai h rajat... h na.."

Rajat smiled and nodded.

Rajat-" ab aage kya karna h.."

Purvi-" kya dushyant ishita se pyaar karta h..."

Rajat-" wo toh kehta h nai... but I know... dushyant usse pyaar karta h... bas admit nai kar raha h..."

Purvi-" waise humei kuch karna nai padega..."

Rajat(confused)-" kyu?"

Purvi told him about ishita and rohan's plan.

Rajat-" cool... ab toh humei kuch karne ki zarurat nai h..."

Purvi- humei nai... par tumhe h..."

Rajat(confused)-" kya?"

Purvi-" smile karne ki zarurat..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you are the best purvi..."

Purvi- " ab wo toh mai hu hi..."

They laughed and hugged each other.

Purvi-"I love you rajat..."

Rajat-" I love you too..."

 **Meanwhile;**

There was an event organised in the college and rohan and ishita took part in the dance competition.

Ishita was standing in the room when rohan came to her saying-" start... dushyant issi taraf aa raha h..."

Ishita smiled and said-" okay.."

She played the music and they started dancing.

Same time, dushyant crossed from there but stopped seeing them.

They were dancing smoothly and pretended that they were lost in each other's eyes.

Dushynat got a bit hurt but didn't say anything.

He was about to go when he saw that rohan twirled ishita and she was about to fall. Dushyant instantly rushed and saved her by holding her waist.

Ishita was so scared that she closed her eyes tightly and held his shirt.

Dushyant (softly)-" ishita..."

Ishita slowly opened her eyes and saw him and they shared a cute eye lock.

Eye lock continued till they heard a voice-" ishita are you okay..."

They came to reality and saw rohan.

Ishita immediately freed herself and said-" ya I'm okay... chalo waapas practice karte h..."

They started practicing again and dushyant went from their hurt and teary.

Dushyant's POV-' Ishita aisa kyu kar rahi h... aur mujhe itna bura kyu lag raha h.. why...kahi mai sach mei usse... nai nai aisa nai ho sakta... phir ye dard kyu... kuch samajh nai aa raha h...'

 **After few days;**

Rohan and ishita continued to make dushyant jealous and they were succeeding in it.

One day, rajat and purvi were leaving from the office.

Rajat-" aao mai tumhe ghar drop kar du..."

Purvi-" rajat.. mai apni car se aayi hu... mai chali jaungi..."

Rajat- but aaj mai chod du?"

Purvi smiled and said-" aaj mai chali jaa rahi hu..kal mujhe pick karne bhi aur drop karne bhi tum aana okay..."

Rajat-" okay..bye..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Purvi sat in her car and went towards her house.

In the middle, her car stopped and she said-" ab ise kya hua?"

She got down and started checking the car.

Suddenly, two boys came p on their bikes.

Boy1-" oho... lagta h madam ki car kharaab ho gayi h..."

Boy2-" madam ji... aaiye na aapko lift kara du.. I mean de du..."

Purvi ignored them and continued her work.

They got down the bikes and came towards her.

Boy1-" arrey gadi se thodi nazar hata bhi lijiye..."

Purvi(angrily)-" get lost..."

Boy 2 held her hand but she jerked it and slapped him.

Boy1-" teri itni himmat..."

He caught her arms but she kicked him and ran from their but they followed.

Purvi(while running)-" ab mai kya karu... phone bhi car mei hi h...dman it.."

Suddenly she realised about the watch.

She looked at it and said-" kaun sa button press karna tha..."

She pressed all the buttons and in doing so, she hit a rock and fell on the floor.

Both the boys came to her and laughed saying-" ab kaha jaogi..."

She threw the sand on their faces and rushed from their and hid behind a tree.

Purvi(sobbing)-" rajat please... please aa jao..."

She heard the voices.

Boy1-" abhi toh yahi thi... achanak kaha gayi..."

Boy2-" tu iss taraf dekh... mai udhar dekhta hu..."

They dispersed in different directions and purvi, after scanning, came out.

Purvi-" bas jaldi se car tak pahuch jau.."

Voice-" itni aasani se nai madam..."

She turned and saw both of them.

She tried to run but boy2 held her waist.

Purvi-" leave me..."

Boy1-" itna gussa.. but I like it..."

Purvi(crying)-" chod do mujhe..."

They both laughed but suddenly someone punched Boy1.

Purvi smiled seeing the person and said-" rajat..."

Boy2-" ae romeo... juleit ko bachane aaya h..."

Rajat didn't say anything but kicked him and they started fighting. Soon, both the boys got unconscious.

Purvi rushed and hugged rajat tightly.

Purvi(crying)-" thank god tum aa gaye rajat..."

Rajat hugged her back and said-" mujhe lag hi raha tah ki aaj kuch bura hone waala h... but ab sab sahi h..."

Purvi hugged him more tightly and said-" I love you rajat... I love you verryyy much..."

Rajat kissed the top of her head and said- " I love you too purvi..."

 **Next day;**

The event was going on and everyone was performing their acts but ishita was tensed.

Her friend saumya saw that and said-" ishita kya hua?"

Ishita-" yaar ye rohan abhi tak nai aaya..."

Suddenly her phone rang.

She picked it up and said-" kaha ho rohan? Kya? aunty theek h na... okay koi nai... no worries mai naam hatwa dungi..."

Saumya-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" wo rohan ki mummy ka bp shoot up ho gaya h... wo nai aa paega..."

Dushyant was hearing her conversation.

Saumya-" oh no... aunty theek h na..."

Ishita-" doctor ne kaha h ki unhe hosh mei aane mei time lagega... ghar pe aur koi h bhi nai so.. mai apna naam cancel karwa ke aati hu..."

Suddenly there was an announcement-" and the next one is ishita and rohan..."

Ishita-" oh no..."

Saumya-" ab kya?"

Ishita-" mai stage pe jaake bol deti hu ki mai perform nai kar paungi..."

Saumya-" okay..."

Ishita came on the stage and everyone clapped.

She was about to say something when suddenly she heard people saying-" dushyant..."

She turned and was stunned to see him. He came towards her and music started...

 _ **Aaahhh**_

 _(he held her waist and started dancing smoothly)_

 ** _Teri meri meri teri prem kahani hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 ** _Ek ladka aur ek ladki ki ye kahaani hai nayi..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 _(he twirled her and hugged her from back. Ishita kept her hand on his)_

 ** _Teri meri meri teri prem kahani hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 ** _Ek duje se hue juda jab ek duje ke liye bane..._**

 ** _Teri meri meri teri prem kahaani hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 _(dushyant picked her in his arms and twirled her a bit and they danced perfectly on the beats)_

 ** _Saara din beet jaaye... saari raat jagaaye..._**

 ** _Bas khayaal tumhara... lamha lamha tadpaaye.._**

 ** _Ye tadap key rahi h mit jaaye faasle ye tere mere darmiyaan jo hai saare.._**

 _(they both remembered the moments when they were together)_

 ** _Ek duje se hue juda jab ek duje ke liye bane..._**

 ** _Teri meri meri teri prem kahaani hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 ** _Teri meri baato ka har lamha sabse anjaana..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 ** _Har ehsaas mei tu hai har ek yaad mei tera afsaana..._**

 ** _Do lafzo mei ye bayaan na ho paaye..._**

 ** _Aaahhh..._**

The song ended while ishyant hugging each other. They separated on hearing the clapping. Ishita wiped her tears and immediately went from their. Dushyant too went after giving a formal smile to all.

 **Same evening;**

Ishita was sitting on the couch and was smiling remembering their dance.

Suddenly, she felt uneasy and rushed to the washroom.

Same time, purvi came was was surprised seeing ishita like this.

She came out and purvi said-" kya hua..."

Ishita-" kuch nai bas.. wo ulti.."

Purvi-" zaroor kuch ulta seedha khaaya hoga..."

Ishita-" nai wo... ek minute..."

She again went to washroom and purvi said-" kahi ye... oh no..."

She went out and came after sometimes.

Ishita-" kaha gayi thi di..."

Purvi gave her something and said-" ishita... do the test..."

Ishita was shocked to see the thing and she said-" pregnancy test..."

Purvi-" ishita do it..."

Ishita(teary)-" di..."

Purvi-" ishita..."

Ishita went in the washroom and did the test. Purvi was impatiently waiting for her.

Ishita came out and purvi said-" ish..."

Ishita(cutting her)-" di... **I'm pregnant...** "

Ishita sat on the couch crying and purvi was unable to react.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...***

 **So... I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Let's see aage kya hota h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all...**

 **mansi, arooj, Ishii, Duo's girl MAHI, Candy126, Luv duo ND purvi, Rajvi Fan 123, Ashi, Beauty22, Nia7575, mithi, Drizzle1640. sania313, Jasmin, Noname, RK Sweety, Asfa...Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Purvi was unable to understand what to say and Ishita was crying when they heard a voice-" kya?"

They looked at the door and were stunned to see rajat.

Rajat entered in hurriedly and said-" ishita... is it true?"

Purvi( trying to be normal)-" kya bol rahe ho rajat..."

Rajat-" purvi ek second... mai ishita se baat kar raha hu..."

Purvi kept quite and Ishita was sobbing silently.

Rajat knelt down and held her hand saying-" ishita... are you pregnant?"

Ishita nodded silently.

Rajat-" hey... ro mat yaar... sab sahi ho jaega.."

Purvi-" kaise rajat?"

Rajat got up and said-" see... hum dushyant ko ye baat bata denge and..."

Ishita( cutting him)-" nai..."

Rajvi looked at her stunned.

Purvi-" kya?"

Ishita-" haa di... ye baat dushyant ko nai pata chalni chahiye..."

Rajat-" par kyu?"

Ishita-" kyunki mai nai chahti ki dushyant issliye mujhe accept kare ki mai uske bachche ki maa banne waali hu..."

Purvi-" par ishita..."

Ishita wiped her tears and got up saying-" nai di... maine decide kar liya h... ki mai yaha se chali jaungi..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Ishita-" haan jijaji... next month mera year end hone waala h... I'll take transfer..."

Saying this, she went in her room and purvi started crying.

Rajat hugged her and said-" purvi... samhaalo apne aap ko..."

Purvi hugged him back and said-" rajat... ishita ke saath aisa kyu ho raha h...why?"

Rajat-" purvi.. please tum iss tarah se kamzoor mat pado... mai dushyant ko sab bata dunga.."

Purvi separated and said-" nai rajat... ab jo bhi hoga... sab uparwaale ke haath mei chod dete h.."

Rajat nodded and said-" ab toh rona band karo..."

Purvi smiled a bit and wiped his tears saying-" tum bhi..."

Rajat kissed her hand and said-" I hope sab sahi ho jaaye..."

Purvi-" me too..."

 **Next day in the college;**

Ishita reached the college and straightaway went towards library.

Rohan was stunned on her behavior and so was dushyant.

Rohan went in the library and sat beside her.

Rohan-" kya hua?"

Ishita( without making any eye contact)-" kuch nai..."

Rohan made her to face him and said-" kya baat h ishita..."

Ishita looked at him for two seconds and started crying.

Rohan( stunned)-" ishita.. kya hua huh?"

Ishita ( crying)-" kuch nai.."

Rohan side hugged her and said-" ab batao bhi..."

Ishita-" rohan... I'm pregnant..."

Rohan ( stunned)-" what..."

Ishita-" yes..."

Rohan-" ish stop crying... "

Ishita-" mere saath hi aisa kyu..."

Rohan-" yaar..."

Ishita( cutting him)-" maine decide kar liya h... mai yaha se humesha ke liye chali jaungi..."

Rohan-" but..."

Ishita-" please rohan... mujhe mat rokna..."

Rohan-" achcha filhaal tum rona band karo..."

Ishita hugged him and said-" thank you for always being there..."

Rohan hugged her back and said-" friends ko thanks nai kehte..."

Same time, dushyant entered in the library and saw them like this.

He boiled in anger, jealousy and he himself don't know what and yelled-" ye library h... ghar nai..."

Rohan and ishita separated and he continued-" apni ye prem leela ghar pe karo..."

Ishita got teary and rohan said-" stop it dushyant..."

Dushyant-" tum log kar sakte ho mai bol bhi nai sakta..."

Rohan got up to slap him but ishita stopped him.

Dushyant-" iss ehsaan ki zarurat nai thi ishita..."

Saying this, he went from there and Ishita started sobbing silently.

 **Afternoon in the office;**

Purvi was sitting in her cabin engrossed in thoughts when rajat came and saw her like this.

He kept the plate that he brought on the table and said-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and looked at him saying-" haan rajat..."

Rajat saw beside her and said-" lunch..."

Purvi looked at the plate and said-" mera mood nai h rajat... "

Rajat-" arrey... aise kaise mood nai h... subha tumhe breakfast bhi nai kiya tha..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" tumhe kaise pata.."

Rajat smiled and said-" mere apne sources h..."

Purvi too smiled a bit.

Rajat took the plate and said-" chalo ab shanti se lunch karo..."

Purvi opened her mouth and rajat fed her.

Purvi-" ek minute..."

Rajat-" kya hua?"

She took some food in her hand and forwarded to rajat.

Rajat(confused)-" purvi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" aisa ho sakta h kya ki maine kuch na khaaya ho aur tumne khaa liya..."

Rajat smiled and purvi fed him.

After finishing the lunch, rajat said-" purvi...tum bilkul tension mat lo... mai sab sahi kar dunga..."

Purvi smiled and said-" tum ho issliye toh mujhe utni tension nai ho rahi..."

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" I love you purvi..."

Purvi blushed and hugged him saying-" I love you too..."

Rajat hugged her back.

 **In the evening;**

Rajat reached his house and was surprised seeing everything messed up.

Rajat-" ye sab kisne kiya..."

Suddenly he saw that door of dushyant's room was opened.

He went in and was stunned to see dushyant crying.

Rajat-" dushyant..."

Dushyant looked at rajat and hugged him saying-" bhai... **i love ishita...** "

Rajat was both surprised and happy.

Rajat-" kya?"

Dushyant-"haan bhai... mai pyaar karta hu usse... bahut...par.."

Rajat-" par kya dushyant..."

Dushyant-" wo ladki mere pyaar ke laayak nai h..."

Rajat instantly separated and said-" what..."

Dushyant-" haan bhai... mujhe laga tha ki wo bahut achchi h but..."

Rajat-" but what..."

Dushyant-" mujhse break up ke agle din h wo rohan ke paas chali gayi... I mean she is just characterless.."

No sooner did dushynat say this, than he received a tight slap from rajat.

Dushyant was shocked and rajat said-" khabardaar dushyant... khabardaar jo tumne ishita ke baare mei aisa kaha jo..."

Dushyant-" kyu bhai... kyu... issliye na kyunki wo purvi ki behen h..."

Rajat-" nai dushyant... issliye kyunki wo tumse bahut pyaar karti h... bahut zyaada.. aur tumhe ye ehsaas dilaane ke liye usne rohan ke saath naatak kiya tha.."

Dushyant was shocked to hear this.

Dushyant-"kya?"

Rajat-" haan dushyant... "

Dushyant-" par bhai aaj jo maine dekha wo..."

Rajat-" kya dekha..."

Dushyant-" ishita aur rohan ne ek dusre ko hug kiya tha and they didn't know ki mai waha hu..."

Rajat signed and said-" tumhari soch galat h dushyant... ishita ne sirf tumse pyaar kiya h..."

Saying this, he went out of the room and dushyant sat on the bed thinking about rajat's words.

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishita was sitting near the window of her room lost when purvi entered in her room.

She felt bad seeing ishita like this and went towards her.

Purvi-" ishi..."

Ishita wiped her tears and looked at her saying-" haan di..."

Purvi sat opposite to her and said-" kya ho gaya h tujhe huh...iss tarah se kyu baithi ho..."

Ishita-" kuch nai di bas.. wo.. I'm sorry..."

Purvi( confused)-" sorry kyu?"

Ishita-" maine itni badi galti jo ki h di... maine bina kuch soche dushyant ke saath..." She was unable to say further.

Purvi held her hand and said-" ishi.. ismei tunhari koi galti nai h... don't be sorry... "

Ishita-" di... mera yaha se jaane ka decision sahi h na..."

Purvi-" sach kahu toh nai... par ek tarah se dekha jaaye toh ye sahi h..."

Ishita-" kaise?"

Purvi-" shaayad ye doori dushyant ko ehsaas dila de ki wo tujhse pyaar karta h..."

Ishita hugged her and said-" shaayad... par maine toh umeed hi chod di h..."

Purvi hugged her back and said-" ishita... aisa mat kaho... sab sahi hoga... achcha ab so jao... you need to take rest..."

Ishita nodded and they went to sleep.

 **Next morning in the college;**

Ishita was walking hurriedly as she was getting late for the lecture when she saw that someone was dragging dushyant in the corner.

Ishita followed them and was stunned to see the person with gun.

Same time, rohan came and said-" ish..."

Ishita cut him and said-" ssshhhh... chalo mere saath..."

She dragged him and rohan said-" kaha?"

Ishita-" dushyant ki jaan khatre mei h..."

They followed dushyant and saw that the person took dushyant towards the beach where no one was present and they heard their conversation.

Dushyant-" yaha kyu laaye ho mujhe?"

Person-" tumhe tumhare kiye ki saza dene ke liye..."

Dushyant-" kiya kya h maine?"

Person-" bola tha na tujhse ki exam papers nikalwaane mei humari madad kar... par tune mana kar diya aur police ko bata diya..."

Dushyant-" haan toh..."

Person-" mere bhai ko jail ho gayi h teri wajah se... (taking out his gun) aur ab tu gaya..."

The bullet was fired and before it could hit dushyant, ishita came in the middle and the bullet hit her near her stomach.

Dushyant( screaming)-" ishita..."

The person tried to ran but rohan caught him.

Ishita-" du.. dushyant... humare... humare bachche ko... Ku.. kuch ... nai.. hona... ch.. ch.. chahiye..."

Saying this, she got unconscious and dushyant was shocked beyond words.

Rohan-" dushyant... ambulance bulao..."

Dushyant came to his senses and immediately called the ambulance.

 **In the hospital;**

The operation was going on and dushyant and rohan were standing outside OT.

Dushyant was remembering the moments he spent with her, their closeness, their dance and suddenly he started crying.

Rohan kept his hand on dushyant's shoulder and said -" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" mai bahut bura hu yaar.. bahut bura hu mai... itna galat kiya maine ishita ke saath... rohan I love her... I seriously love her..."

Rohan smiled and said-" wo bhi tujhse pyaar karti h..."

Just then, rajvi came running and purvi-" ishita theek toh h na?"

Dushyant-" pata nai purvi... abhi operation chal raha h.."

Rajat-" par ye sab hua kaise?"

Rohan told them everything and rajvi were shocked. Purvi sat on the bench while crying and rajat tried to console her.

Dushyant went towards the idol and said-" please bhagwaan, meri galti ki saza aap ishita aur mere bachche ko mat dijiye... please bhagwaan unhe kuch nai hona chahiye... kuch bhi nai..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... sorry again suspense ending... But I hope you all liked this chapter...**

 **Will post next one soon..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. TWIST

**Hey all...**

 **mouni, Duo's girl MAHI, Drizzle 1640, viru's angel, saachi, Asfa, Ashi, Nia757, mithi, Luv duo ND purvi, Candy126, mansi...Thank you all**

 **So here I start the fic... its a short and filler chapter with solid twist..**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

The doctor came out of the OT and dushyant rushed to him saying-" doctor... ishita..."

Doctor-" ghabraiye mat... wo bilkul theek h..."

Rajat-" aur doctor... bachcha..."

Doctor-" ise aap chamatkaar hi keh sakte h... ki bachche ko bhi kuch nai hua h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" hum mil sakte h?"

Doctor-" haan haan... kyu nai...unhe ward mei shift kar diya gaya h... aap unse mil sakte h..."

Rohan-" thank you doctor..."

The doctor went and all went inside the ward.

Dushyant saw ishita lying on the stretcher while closing her eyes.

Purvi went towards her and caressed her face saying-" ish..."

Ishita slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone.

Suddenly something strikes her mind and she said in a tensed voice-"di... di... mera..."

Dushyant cut her and said-" ghabrao mat ishita... kuch nai hua h humare bachche ko..."

Ishita looked at him shocked.

Rajat-" purvi... chalo hum medicine aur kuch khaane ke liye le aate h..."

Purvi nodded and they went from their.

Rohan smiled and said-" mujhe ek important call karna h... I'll just be back..."

Rohan also went from their.

Dushyant came and sat on the chair beside ishita and she looked away.

Dushyant-" ishita... I'm really sorry.. maaf kar do mujhe..."

Ishita didn't turn... nor she said anything.

Dushyant( teary)-" ishita... please kuch toh bolo... yu naraaz na raho... look I know maine jo kiya h wo galat h... actually bahut galat h... par please ek mauka do mujhe..."

Ishita got a bit teary but she didn't say anything.

Dushyant-" I promise you ki mai sab sahi kar dunga... aur humare bachche ko bhi khush rakhunga... bas mera saath de do... please...ishita I Love You... I Love You very much..."

And he started crying.

Ishita couldn't resist anymore and she turned and got up and hugged him tightly. Dushyant too hugged her back.

Dushyant-" I'm sorry ish... I'm really sorry..."

Ishita-" sshhh... its okay... stop crying..."

Dushyant separated and said-" shaadi karogi mujhse?"

Ishita was surprised.

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" haan ishita... I want to marry you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life... will you be my life partner..."

Ishita smiled through tears and said-" yes..."

Dushyant smiled widely and just then, they heard voices of clapping.

They turned and saw rajvi and rohan.

They entered in and purvi said-" aaj mai bahut khush hu ish..."

Rajat-" haan purvi... aaj sach mei bahut achcha din h..."

Rohan-" toh phir aap chaaro kal hi shaadi kar lo..."

Ishita-" kal hi?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" idea bura nai h..."

Rajat-" par itni jaldi sab kaise ho paega..."

Purvi-" may I suggest something..."

Rohan-" haan boliye..."

Purvi-" kyu na kal hum registered marriage kar le and then parso reception party de denge..."

Rajat whispered to her-" badi jaldi h shaadi karne ki..."

Purvi blushed a bit and rohan said-" ye idea toh perfect h... mai apne ek friend ko jaanta hu... he will arrange all the things..."

And rohan went from there.

Rajat-" toh... kal ke liye kuch... lena h ya nai..."

Ishiat-" jijaji... aap aur di jao... mere liye bhi le lena... okay..."

Purvi blushed a bit and said-" theek h..."

Rajat-" apna khayaal rakhna ishita... hum log shaam ko aate h..."

Ishyant bid bye to rajvi.

Dushyant sat opposite to ishita and said-" waise mai tumse naraaz hu..."

Ishita( confused)-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" tumne mujhe bataaya kyu nai that you are pregnant..."

Ishita-" kyunki mai nai chahti thi ki tum mujhe issliye accept karo ki mai pregnant hu... and its your child..."

Dushyant-" paagal ho tum... actually nai... mai paagal hu... humesha se tumse pyaar karta tha par kabhi samajh nai paaya..."

Ishita held his hand and said-"ek waada karo mujhse dushyant...ki mujhe kabhi chod ke nai jaoge..."

Dushyant put his hand on hers and said-" I promise you ishita... mai kabhi bhi tumhe chod ke nai jaunga... never..."

They hugged each other and smiled.

 **Meanwhile;**

Rajvi were doing some shopping regarding the wedding and purvi was selecting saree for herself.

Purvi-" rajat mujhe na samajh nai aa raha h ki kaun si lu... batao na..."

Rajat smiled and said-" tumpe toh saari achchi lagegi... saari le lo..."

Purvi glared him and said-" kal mujhe ek hi saree pehenni h rajat..."

Rajat-" achcha ek minute..."

Rajat selected a red colored saree with a broad golden border and said-" ye waali.. its really beautiful.."

Purvi smiled and said-" wow rajat... tumhare paas toh meri har problem ka solution rehta h..."

Rajat-" toh phir ye waali le le?"

Purvi nodded and said-" jo hukum mere aaka..."

Rajat hit her arm playfully and said-" kya purvi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mujhe bhook lagi h.. chalo na lunch kar le..."

Rajat-" haan mai bhi toh..."

Purvi( cutting him)-" lunch ke baad..."

Purvi went towards the food corner and rajat said-"aadat daal le beta... ab se inhi ki sunni padegi..."

After having lunch and shopping, rajvi went towards the hospital.

They took ishita to home and everything was finalized for the next day.

They all had dinner with a little chit chat and after that dushyant and rajat went to their house.

Ishita-" mai bahut khush hu di..."

Purvi-" mai bhi..."

Ishita-" kal toh bada din h na..."

Purvi-" haa kal bahut bada din h... ab tum rest karo... okay..."

Ishita-" okay di..."

Ishita went towards her room and purvi cleaned the table and went towards her room.

She opened her cupboard and took out a photograph of her parents.

Purvi( teary)-" mummy... papa... kal mere liye bahut bada din h... mera BADLA pura hone jaa raha h... rajat ke parents ne dhoke se aapki property hadap li thi na... ab aap dekhiyega... kaise mai rajat ki saari properties... saari companies apne naam karwa ke use kangaal bana dungi... uske parents ne aapka vishwaas toda tha na... mai rajat ko hi tod dungi... aashirwaad dijiye mujhe..."

She hugged the photograph and cried silently.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... ab aaega kahaani mei TWIST...**

 **wait and read...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all...**

 **ashwiniathval, Duo's girl MAHI, Drizzle1640, manasi, Luv duo ND purvi, Nia757, mouni, Ashi, mithi, Asfa, viru's angel...Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Next day;**

All were gathered in the marriage registrar office.

Manager-" toh aap chaaro ek dusre ki shaadi ke witnesses hai...aur aap( looking at rohan)?"

Rohan-" mai toh dono se side se hu..."

Manager-" theek h ( looking at rajvi) pehle aap dono iss paper pe sign kariye aur aap dono( looking at ishyant) witness ke place pe sign kariye..."

Rajvi and ishyant did the same and the process repeated for ishyant too.

After that, rajvi and ishyant made each other to wear garland.

Manager-" aaj se you both are legally married couples.."

Rajvi and ishyant smiled looking at each other.

Rohan hugged dushyant and said-" congrats yaar..."

Dushyant-" waise thanks to you... teri wajah se hi toh meri aur ishita ki shaadi ho paayi h..."

They separated and rohan said-" wo toh h... so party kab de raha h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" kal shaam ko... filhaal sab lunch karne chalte h..."

All nodded and went to have lunch and after that went to their house.

 **At rajat's house;**

Rajvi and ishyant entered in the house.

Dushyant-" ishita...ab tum rest karo..."

Ishita-" nai dushyant mai bilkul theek hu... rest leni ki kya zarurat h..."

Dushyant-" tumhe nai h par mere bachche ko h...and ab without argument rest karne jao warma mere paas aur bhi tareeke h.."

Ishita made a face and said-" theek h jaa rahi hu..."

Ishita went in the room and rajvi smiled seeing their cute fight.

Rajat-" purvi... tum bhi thoda rest kar lo.. tab tak mai aur dushyant kal ki taiyaari karke aate h.."

Purvi-" theek h.."

Purvi too went in the room and rajat and dushyant went to check the venue.

 **In the evening;**

Purvi was preparing the dinner and was thinking-' ab mujhe apna plan shuru karna chahiye... mujhe kisi bhi tarah se ye poori company apne naam karwaani hogi... wo bhi ek mahine ke andar aur tab tak mai rajat ko apne kareeb bhi nai aane dungi... I'll have to do something..'

Voice-" kya soch rahi ho?"

Purvi turned and saw Ishita standing.

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" kuch nai bas dinner ke baare mei soch rahi thi..."

Ishita-" hmmm... mai help karu?"

Purvi-" nai ish... its almost done..."

Ishita-"toh mai kheer bana deti hu... Okay..."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay..."

Ishita started preparing the kheer.

After sometimes, the dinner was prepared and all had dinner with little chit chat and after that went to their respective rooms.

 **Ishyant room;**

Ishita entered in the room and dushyant followed her. He locked the door and hugged her from back.

Ishita jerked his hand and went towards the bed and sat their.

Dushyant went towards her and said-" naraaz ho.."

Ishita-" haan..."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Ishita-" tumne sabke saamne mujhe daata..."

Dushyant sat beside her and kissed her cheek saying-" I'm sorry... but I promise next time aisa nai hoga..."

Ishita looked at him and said-" promise..."

Dushyant kissed her forehead and said-" pakka promise..."

Ishita smiled and said-" I love you dushyant..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" I love you too ishita..."

Dushyant laid her on bed and half laid on her.

Ishita( a bit scared)-" dush..."

Dushyant kept his finger on her lips and said-" don't worry ish...I'm going to be very gentle..."

Ishita blushed on hearing this.

Dushyant smiled and said-" aur aakhir humare bachche ko bhi toh pata chale... ki uska papa uski mummy se kitna pyaar karta h..."

Ishita kissed his cheek and said-" aur uski mummy bhi uske papa se pyaar karti h..."

Dushyant smiled and leaned and started kissing her neck while removing her accessories. Ishita hugged him tightly and closed her eyes while moaning in pleasure and soon they drifted to their loveland.

 **Rajvi's room;**

Rajat came out of the washroom and smiled seeing purvi sitting on bed and thinking something.

He sat beside her and said-" kya soch rahi ho?"

Purvi came to reality and said while stammering-" nai.. k.. kuch nai.."

Rajat held her hand and said-" ghabraahat ho rahi h.."

Purvi shook her head and said-" rajat mujhe tumse kuch kehna h..."

Rajat-" kaho..."

Purvi-" naraaz mat hona please..."

Rajat-" nai hounga.. pakka.."

Purvi-" rajat maine mannat maangi thi ki agar meri shaadi tumse ho jaegi toh..." She stopped and looked down.

Rajat-" toh...toh kya purvi?"

Purvi-" toh mai shaadishuda hone ke bawjood bhi ek mahine tak kuwari rahungi..."

On getting noi response, purvi looked up at him and saw him smiling.

Rajat-" bas itni si baat purvi... purvi ek baat jaan lo.. mai tumse pyaar karta hu... tumhare jism se nai.. aur haa jab tak tum nai chahti waada karta hu ki tumhe haath tak nai lagaunga..."

Purvi stared him and rajat said-" kya hua?"

Purvi came to reality and said-" kuch nai... thanks... mujhe samjhne ke liye..."

Rajat-" you are welcome... ab tum so jao..."

Purvi nodded and laid on bed. Rajat laid beside her and said-" good night..."

Purvi smiled and said-" good night..."

Purvi closed her eyes and thought-' oh god... ye rajat mere liye ye sab mushkil kyu kar raha h... nai purvi tujhe kamzor nai hona h... tujhe apna maksad poora karna h... kisi bhi haal mei...'

Rajat's POV-' mai jaanta hu purvi ki tumne mujhse shaadi kyu ki h... **mujhe pata h ki tumhara maksad kya h...** but I promise you ki tumhari iss nafrat ko mai pyaar mei badal dunga... ek mahine ke andar... I promise you purvi...'

Thinking this, they both slept.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... rajat knows purvi's intentions... How? Stay tuned to know what will happen in one month...**

 **I know again a short chappy... sorry... But haa upcoming ones will be longer...**

 **Pakka promise...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all...**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, mouni, mithi, Drizzle 1640, Luv duo ND purvi, ashwiniathval, Nia757, Asfa, Ashi, viru's angel, Noname, Jasmin, Guest...Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Next day**

Ishyant and rajvi were getting ready for the party which was to be held in a hotel.

Purvi was wearing a dark red colored saree with make up and accessories. Rajat was stunned to see her and was staring her.

Purvi looked at this from in the mirror and said-" kya hua... aisa kya dekh rahe ho.."

Rajat came to reality and said-" purvi tum... tum bahut beautiful lag rahi ho... sach mei.."

A faint blush escaped from her cheek she dont know why and she said-" thanks..."

He came towards her and gave her a box saying-" purvi.. ye lo.."

Purvi took the box and said-" thanks rajat... par ye h kya?"

Rajat-" purvi ye meri dadi ka haar h... jo unhone meri mummy ko diya tha... aur ab ye tumhara h.."

Purvi smiled looking at the necklace and said-" bahut khoobsurat h.."

Rajat-" ye sirf necklace nai h purvi... ye ek vishwas h... ek bharosa h... ki jis tarah dadi aur mummy ne iss pariwaar ke maan sammaan ko banae rakhkha tha... tum bhi iss pariwaar ko bikharne nai dogi... "

Purvi looked at him but was unable to say anything.

.Rajat turned her towards mirror and made her wear that necklace and said" jaanta hu bahut badi zimmedari de raha hu tumhe... par mujhe bharosa h ki tum apni zimmedari bahut achche se nibhaogi... h na.."

Purvi slightly nodded and rajat said-" I love you purvi..."

Purvi controlled herself and said-" I love you too.."

Rajat-" achcha ab chalein?"

Purvi-" aap chaliye... mai bas abhi aayi..."

Rajat went out of the room and purvi thought-' rajat mujhpe itna bharosa karte h aur mai.. kya mai sahi kar rahi hu...( she jerked herself ) nai.. ye bilkul sahi h... mai apna badla le kar rahungi... be strong purvi... be strong...'

Thinking this, she got ready and all four headed towards the party.

 **In the party;**

Rajvi and ishyant reached the party and were warm welcomed their.

Rohan was hosting the party and he took hold of the mike saying-" so ladies and gentlemen, the most awaited moment.. here comes the two grooms and two beautiful brides..."

The hall echoed with clapping and rajvi and ishyant came on the stage.

Rohan-" many many congratulations to both of you... we all wish you a happy married life... so guys... raise a toast for them..."

They all raised a toast for both the couples and rohan continued-" par itne saste mei nai chodenge inhe.. ek couple dance toh banta h... so give it up for both the couples..."

All clapped and rajvi and ishyant started dancing n the song...

 _ **Janam janam janam sath chalna yunhi**_  
 _ **Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahi**_  
 _ **Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho juda**_  
 _ **Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna**_  
 _ **Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

 _ **Meri subah ho tumhi**_

 _ **Aur tumhi sham ho**_  
 _ **Tum dard ho tum hi aaram ho**_  
 _ **Meri duaon se aati hai bas yeh sada**_  
 _ **Meri ho ke hamesha hi rehna**_  
 _ **Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

 _ **Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna**_  
 _ **Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

 _ **Teri bahon mein hai mere dono jahan**_  
 _ **Tu rahein jidhar meri jannat wahi**_  
 _ **Jal rahi aggan hain jo yeh do tarfaa**_  
 _ **Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi**_  
 _ **Tu meri arzoo, main teri aashiqui**_  
 _ **Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi**_

 _ **Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe**_  
 _ **Nashon mein tu nasha bann ke ghulna yoonhi**_  
 _ **Meri mohabbat ka karna tu hak ye adda**_  
 _ **Meri ho ke hamesha hi rehna**_  
 _ **Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

 _ **Meri subah ho tumhi**_  
 _ **Aur tumhi shaam ho**_  
 _ **Tum dard ho tum hi aaram ho**_  
 _ **Meri duaon se aati hai bas yeh sada**_  
 _ **Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna kabhi na kehna alvida**_

The song ended and rajvi and ishyant were totally lost in each other and all others smiled seeing them.

They came to reality on hearing clapping. They blushed a bit and came down the stage.

Ishyant and rohan were talking to each other.

Rohan-" achcha shaadi toh ho gayi... ab honeymoon ka kya socha h?"

Ishyant blushed a bit and dushyant said-" kya yaar...tu bhi na.."

Ishita-" haan yaar... abhi next month final exams h.. abhi toh uski taiyaari nai hui h... aur tum ho ki.."

Dushyant-" ek second.. what exams.. tum ab college nai jaogi.. "

Ishita-" what... par kyu?"

Dushyant-" what do you mean kyu... tum pregnant ho and mai nai chahta ki tumhare aur humare bachche par koi asar na ho..."

Ishita-" par dushyant ye mera final year h... issliye mai beech mei nai chod sakti.."

Dushyant-" wo sab mujhe nai pata... tum college nai jaogi toh nai jaogi.."

Ishita-" that's not done dushyant..."

Rajvi came there and rajat said-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" jijaji... samjha dijiye apne bhai ko...mujhe college nai jaane de raha.."

Dushyant-" bhabhi.. apni behen se keh dijiye ki zidd na kare... ise college jaane ki kya zarurat... seedha exam dene jaaye..."

Ishita-" jijaji... apne bhai se poochiye ki bina padhe aur lecture attend kiye exam kaise dungi.."

Dushyant-"bhabhi... apni behen ko samjhaiye ki mai toh jaunga na college.."

Rajat-" okay okay enough... dushyant ishita is right... bas ek mahine ki hi toh baat h... aur phir tum toh rahoge hi saath mei.."

Dushyant-" par.."

Purvi-" koi par nai dushyant... aur ishita.. tum roz college nai jaogi... alternate days pe jaogi... okay.."

Ishita( happily)-" okay di.. "

Rohan-" ab chalo.. sab dinner kar le.."

They all nodded and went to have dinner. After the party got over, they all headed towards the house.

 **In rajvi's room;**

Purvi was removing her accessories when rajat said-" purvi.."

Purvi-" haan.."

Rajat-" uss necklace ko kabhi mat utarna.."

Purvi( confused)-" kyu?"

Rajat held her hands and said-"meri dadi ne kaha tha ki jab tak ye haar iss ghar ki bahu ke gale mei h... iss ghar ko koi nuksaan nai hoga... I know ki ye puraani baatein... shaayad tum inpe vishwaas nai karti hogi... mai tumhe force nai kar raha hu purvi but.."

Purvi( cutting him)-" its okay rajat... mai ye necklace kabhi nai utaarungi... promise.."

Rajat smiled and purvi continued-" rajat wo aapse kuch kehna tha.."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi( a bit hesitantly )-" wo kal shaam ko mujhe.. wo.. actually.. pune jaana h.."

Rajat-" kyu.. I mean kuch kaam h kya?"

Purvi-" haan.. wo mujhe apne lawyer se milna h... kuch confidential baat h... mai abhi tumhe nai bata sakti.., I'm sorry.."

Rajat-" hey don't be sorry... tumhe jaana h tum chali jaana... okay.."

Purvi-" thanks..."

Rajat-" anytime... "

Purvi-" mai change karke aati hu.."

Purvi went in the washroom to change and rajat thought-' tumhe bataane ki zarurat nai h purvi... mai jaanta hu ki tum pune papers banwaane jaa rahi ho... but I promise you purvi... mai tumhe pyaar karne par majboor kar dunga... aur dekhna tum unn papers pe mere sign nai logi... mujhe apne pyaar pe bharosa h purvi and I know you..'

 **In ishyant's room;**

Ishyant entered in the room and dushyant straightaway went in the washroom and ishita was confused on his behavior.

He cane out and lied on bed.

Ishita sat beside him and said-" kya hua?"

No response.

Ishita -"naraaz ho kya?"

Still no response.

Ishita leaned and kissed his cheek saying-" kya hua?"

Dushyant turned to her and said-" tum bahut ziddi ho... kyu zidd ki college jaane ki.."

Ishita-" mai ghar pe rehkar kya karti.."

Dushyant-" aaram karti.. aur kya?"

Ishita leaned towards him and said-" nai... tumhe miss karti aur udaas ho jaati.. college mei rahungi toh at least tumhare saath rahungi..."

Dushyant held her waist and said nuaghtily-" achcha ji... toh mujhpe nazar rakhogi... agar mai kisi ke saath.."

Ishita hit his arm and said-" maar daalungi.."

Dushyant laughed at this and said-" aisa nai hoga... kyunki maine sirf tumse pyaar kiya h.."

Ishita -" maine bhi sirf tumse pyaar kiya h.."

She leaned towards him and they shared a passionate kiss. They separated when they were out of breath and ishita hugged him tightly.

Dushyant hugged her back and they slept peacefully.

...

...

...

...

 _ ***...***_

 **I hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **So wait for next... kyunki usmei DHAMAAL hoga... aisa hoga... Jo poori story badal dega**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots..;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all…**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, Luv duo ND purvi, Drizzle 1640, mouni, Nia757, aku, Ashi, Guests, Princess Season, Jasmin, RK sweety…Thank you soooo much… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Next day;**

Purvi woke up early in the morning and started getting ready.

She was preparing the breakfast when she heard voice of ishita-" good morning di…"

Purvi turned to her and said-" good morning ish…"

Ishita smiled and started preparing tea.

Purvi noticed this and said-" kya baat h ishita… aaj bahut khush lag rahi ho…"

Ishita-" haan di… mai bahut khsuh hu.. I mean sab kuch kitna theek ho gaya na… maine kabhi socha nai tha ki hum dono ki shaadi ek hi din hogi… aur wo bhi itne achche ladko se…"

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" haan wo toh h…"

Ishita-" par di… tum na mujhse zyaada lucky ho…"

Purvi-" kaise…"

Ishita-" jijaji dushyant se zyaada achche h… aur tumse bahut pyaar karte h wo…"

Purvi looked down and didn't say anything.

Ishita-" aapko yaad h di… teen saal pehle jab tum bahut bimaar pad gayi thi… tumhe hospital admit karna pada tha…"

Purvi-" haan wo mujhe typhoid ho gaya tha… yaad h mujhe…"

Ishita-" jijja bahut pareshaan ho gaye the di… wo sabse chup chup ke ro rahe the… aur aapke unhone vrat bhi rakhkha tha…"

Purvi was stunned a bit and she said-" ye tumhe kaisa pata… I mean uss time toh tumhare exams the…"

Ishita-" wo kal mujhe dushyant ne bataaya tha… di I'm so happy… ki tumhe aisa life partner mila h jo tumhari khushi keliye kuch bhi kar sakte h… you are really very lucky…"

Purvi got lost in her thoughts and ishita said-" mai dushyant ko chai de deti hu… phir humei college bhi jaana h…"

Ishita went and purvi thought-' ye mai jo rajat ke saath kar rahi hu… wo sahi h ki nai… wo itni parwah karta h meri aur mai… nai nai purvi… tu ye sab mat soch… aaj tumhe pune jaana h… papers banwaane…'

She continued making breakfast.

Meanwhile, ishita entered in her room and saw dushyant sleeping peacefully.

She smiled and kept the tray on side table.

She bent a bit and blew air on his forehead. Duhsynat smiled and opened his eyes saying-" good morning jaan…"

Ishita smiled and kissed his cheek saying-" good morning…"

Dushyant got up and sat on bed saying-" kya baat h… aaj bada pyaar aa raha h…"

Ishita forwarded tea to him and said-" haan… wo kya h na… jab tumhe sote hue dekha… toh tum bahut innocent lag rahe the…"

Dushyant took the mug and said-" thank you…"

Ishita smiled a bit and dushyant said-" kya hua ish… itni disturbed kyu lag rahi ho…"

Ishita sat beside him and said-" tumhe toh pata h na dushyant ki baat kya h…"

Dushyant sipped his tea and said-" haan pata h mujhe…I mean mai literally stunned tha ye jaan ke ki purvi bhabhi aisa kar sakti…"

Ishita-" mai bhi shocked thi jab mujhe ye pata chala tha…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _When rajvi were going on date (refer chapter 5), purvi was getting ready and her phone rang._

 _She picked the call and at the same time, ishita came near the door of her room. She was about to enter but stopped listening to the conversation._

 _Purvi-" haan suraj (purvi's lawyer)… abhi nai… pehle mujhe rajat ka vishwaas jeetna h… aur shaadi ke baad hi mai wo papers banwaungi… uski chinta tum mat karo… rajat se sign kaise lena h… wo mai dekh lungi… ab waqt aa gaya h… rajat se badla lene ka… jo uske parents ne mere parents ke saath kiya… uska badla toh mai le ke rahungi.. haa theek h bye…"_

 _She hung the call and ishita was shocked beyond words._

 _ **Next day**_

 _Ishita called dushyant and rajat in CCD and told them everything._

 _Dushyant-" what… ye tum kya keh rahi ho ishita…"_

 _Ishita-" sach keh rahi hu… rajat ji… mai mazaak nai kar rhi hu I swear… di zaroor kuch bahut bada plan kar rahi h…"_

 _Dushyant-" purvi aisa nai kar sakti…"_

 _Ishita-" mai bhi shocked hu dushyant… par ye sach h…"_

 _Finally, rajat said-" jo ho raha use hone do ishita… sab normally behave karenge as if humei kuch nai pata…"_

 _Ishita-" par…"_

 _Rajat (cutting her)-" nai ishita… ye matter mai handle kar lunga… mai purvi ko jaanta hu… mere pyaar kea age wo kuch nai kar paegi… toh purvi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki humei ye baat pata h… okay.."_

 _Ishyant looked at each other and said-" okay…."_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Ishita-" mujhe bahut darr lag raha h dushyant… pata nai kya ho… jijaji bata rahe the ki aaj di pune jaengi…"

Dushyant held her hand and said-" ishita don't panic please… koi stress mat lo… mai nai chahte ki humare bachche pe koi bura asar ho…"

Ishita-" par dushyant…"

Dushyant-" sab sahi hoga… vishwaas karo mera…"

Ishita nodded and said-" achcha ab ready hoye… college jaana h…"

Dushyant nodded and they went to get ready for the college.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi entered in her room saying-" rajat… breakfast ready h… chalo…"

Rajat (from in the washroom)-" ek minute purvi…."

Purvi-" rajat tum late ho jaoge… aur phir mujhe pune bhi nikalna h…"

Rajat-" bas aaya…"

Purvi-" rajat agar tum teen tak ginne pe nai aaye toh…"

Rajat came out of the washroom saying-" toh…"

Purvi turned and bumped to him and she lost her balance but rajat saved her by holding her waist. She looked at him for a sec and got lost in him. Rajat was in his track pants and was shirtless with a towel around his neck….

 _ **Tumse milke aisa laga…  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke**_

 _ **Tumse milke aisa laga…  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke**_

He smiled and came towards her and hugged her from back. Purvi shivered on the touch and closed her eyes.

Rajat smiled and said-" purvi don't be nervous… mai kuch nai karne waala… I remember my promise…."

He kissed her cheek and left her.

Purvi came to her senses and said-" wo naasta taiyaar h… tum ready hokar aa jao…"

Rajat-" jo aapka hokum…"

Purvi went out of room and rajat thought-' kab tak mujhse door bhaagogi purvi… ek na ek din tumhe mere paas aana hi hoga…'

He smiled and went to get ready.

After having breakfast, ishyant left for college, rajat went towards office and purvi headed to pune.

 **In the pune;**

Purvi reached pune and called suraj.

Purvi-" haan suraj… mai pune aa gayi hu aur tumhare office ke neeche khadi hu… tum office mei hi ho na…"

Suraj-" purvi actually I'm really sorry…"

Purvi-" kya hua…"

Suraj-" kuch zaroori kaam yaad aa gaya h mujhe… so… tumhe 2 ghante wait karna hoga…"

Purvi-" do ghante…"

Suraj-" I'm really sorry yaar…"

Purvi-" koi baat nai… mai wait kar leti hu… tum aaoge toh inform kar dena…"

Suraj-" ya sure…"

She hung the call and saw a park nearby.

She went towards the park and settled on the bench.

There she saw so many kids playing around and smiled seeing them.

She saw a little girl on the swing and she was laughing and enjoying.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell on the ground.

Purvi instantly went towards her and said-" aap theek ho na…"

Girl (crying)-" nai… chot lag gayi…"

Purvi-" awww… koi baat nai… aaiye mai aapki chot pe malham laga deti hu…"

Purvi took the girl with her and started applying ointment.

After that, she gave her a chocolate and said-" ye aapke liye…"

Girl-" aap bahut achchi h… par mai ye nai le sakti…."

Purvi-" kyu…"

Girl (innocently)-" wo humari taayi h na… kehti h ki anjaan logo se kuch nai lena chahiye…"

Purvi smiled and said-" bilkul sahi kehti h aapki taayi… par mai anjaan toh nai hu… aur maine toh aapki chot bhi theek kar di… toh hum friends hue na…"

Girl nodded and purvi said-" toh phir aap chocolate le liiye…"

The girl took the chocolate and just then a voice came-" aashna…"

Aashna smiled and said-" taayi aa gayi…"

Purvi looked in the direction of voice and was stunned to see the person. Even she was stunned to see purvi.

Aashna-" taayi… ye di bahut achchi h… inhone meri chot theek kar di… dekho na…"

Taayi didn't look there and said-" purvi…"

Aashna-" taayi aap inhe jaanti ho…"

Tears flowed down purvi's eyes and she said-" **MAA…"**

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Shocked…**

 **Purvi's mother is alive…**

 **Stay tuned to know further…**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all…**

 **Ashwiniathwal, Mouni, Luv duo ND purvi, Guests, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, Drizzle1640, RK Sweety, mithi, Rajvi fan 123, lolbit, cid ki deewani…Thank you soooo much… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!HATE LOVE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Purvi was shocked and surprised seeing her mother standing in front of her after a long time.

PM (teary)-" purvi beta… tum… yaha pe…"

Purvi too was teary and she said-" wahi toh mai pooch rahi hu… aap yaha pe… matlab… aap toh plane crash… wo…"

PM-" uss plane crash mei mai bach gayi thi.."

Purvi (shocked)-" kya.."

PM-" haan purvi… par meri yaddasht chali gayi thi… kuch bhi yaad nai tha mujhe… 18 saal tak…"

Purvi-" phir aapki yaddasht waapas kaise aayi…"

PM-" ek saal pehle mera road accident hua tha… usi se meri yaddasht waapas aa gayi…"

Purvi-" phir aap humse milne kyu nai aayi…"

PM didn't say anything.

Purvi-" boliye maa… aap milne kyu nai aayi humse…"

PM-" himmat nai hui purvi…"

PM-" par kyu…"

PM looked at aashna and said-" beta tum waapas aashram mei jao.."

Aashna-" ji taayi.."

Aashna went from there and PM said-"purvi… jab mai, tumhare papa aur rajat ke parents jab tour pe jaane waale the… uske ek din pehle shaam ko unhone tumhari aur rajat ki shaadi tay kar di thi…"

Purvi-" kya?"

PM-" haan… uss din tumahre aur rajat ke papa ne ye faisla liya tha ki shaadi ke baad saari property rajat ki hogi aur uske baad tumhari…"

Purvi (confused)-" par maa… aapne toh mujhse ye kaha tha ki rajat ke papa ne aap logo ko dhokha dekar ye property apne naam kara li h.."

PM-" jhoot bola tha maine tumse purvi…"

Purvi-" par kyu maa…"

PM (teary)-" kyunki mai chahti ki ye saari properties mere naam ho jaye… issliye maine tumse aisa kaha… taaki jab tum rajat se ye property apne naam karwa logi… toh mai ye property tumsekeh kar… khud ke…"

PM wasn't able to say anything further.

Purvi too was stunned after listening to this.

PM-" mujhe maaf kardo beta… mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi thi…"

Purvi-" sahi kaha maa… aapse bahut badi galti hui h… aur agar aap mujhse aaj nai milti toh mujhse bahut badi galti ho jaati…"

PM-" matlab…"

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" ab waqt aa gaya h apni galti sudhaarne ka…"

 **Meanwhile in the college;**

The classes got over and ishita was sitting in canteen with saumya waiting for dushyant.

Suddenly she heard some boys sitting on seat adjacent to her talking about her.

Boy1-" yaar aaj kal ki ladkiya kuch zyaada hi fast forward ho gayi h na…"

Boy2-" sahi kaha yaar… har mahine boyfriend change kar rahi h…"

Boy3-" right… pehle dushyant… fir rohan… and then again dushyant…"

Trio laughed at this and boy1 said-" yaar ye dushyant aur rohan toh best friends h na…"

Boy2-" haan… aur unn dono ko koi problem nai hoti ki ishita kisi ke saath bhi rahe…"

Boy3-" kya pata… dono log sharing karte ho.."

Ishita got teary listening to this and saumya said-" ishita chal yaha se…"

Ishita nodded and got up to go when dushyant came in front of her.

He looked at ishita, wiped her tears, held her hand and marched towards the boys.

Ishita tried to stop him but he didn't.

He went towards the boys and slapped one of them hard.

Dushyant-" kisi ladki ke character pe ungli uthane se pehle apne character ko dekh lo… aur haan… jab poori baat pata na ho na… toh faaltu mei apni zubaan nai kholte…"

He turned to go but again turned towards them and said-" aur rahi baat ishita ki… toh she is my wife… dare you say anything against her…"

He held ishita's hand and said-" chalo ishita…"

Ishita smiled and followed him.

Upon reaching their car, ishita said-" dushyant.."

Dushyant turned to her and said-" haan…"

Ishita hugged him instantly and said-" I Love You…"

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" I Love You Even More…"

They separated and dushyant said-" aaj dinner baahar karenge… okay…"

Ishita-" okay… mai di ko…"

Dushyant (cutting her)-" sirf hum dono…"

Ishita smiled and said-" theek h…"

 **In the evening;**

Ishyant had gone for the dinner and rajat was sitting in his room completing a file.

He was tried had but was unable to concentrate on the work.

Finally, he closed the file and went towards the balcony.

It was raining a bit and rajat smiled remembering his first date with purvi… how happy he was to be with her… but the next day when he came to know about purvi's intensions, his heart broke.

Rajat turned and saw his and purvi's marriage photograph on the wall. He smiled remembering the day and their dance.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell.

Rajat-" ishita aur dushyant itni jaldi aa gaye…"

He opened the door and was smiled seeing purvi.

Rajat-" purvi tum… andar…"

He stopped in the middle seeing PM.

Rajat(stunned)-" aunty… aap…"

He immediately bent to take blessing and said-" aap zinda h… matlab… mai…"

Purvi-" mai sab batati hu rajat… hum andar aaye.."

Rajat (happily)-" kyu nai… aaiye na…"

They entered in and rajat said-" mai paani leke aata hu…"

Rajat served them water and said-" mai bata nai sakta aunty ki mai kitna khush hu apko zinda dekh ke…"

PM controlled her tears and said-" rajat… mujhe tumhe kuch bataana h…"

Rajat-" pehle aap aaram kariye… mai khane ka.."

Purvi (cutting him)-" rajat humei baat karni h and its important…"

Rajat sensed something wrong and said-" kya hua… sab theek h na…"

PM-" nai beta… kuch nai sahi h…"

Rajat-" matlab…"

PM told him everything about her plan and said-" mujhe maaf kar dena beta… mujhse bahut badi bhool ho gayi thi… mai…"

Rajat smiled and said-" aunty please… aap maafi mat maangiye..."

Suddenly they heard a voice-" maa…"

They turned and saw ishyant standing.

Ishita rushed and hugged her mother saying-" maa aap zinda h… sach mei… mai…"

She started crying. PM separated and wiped her tears saying-" itni badi ho gayi meri ishita… choti thi toh maa ye maa wo… aur ab khud maa banne waali ho…"

Dushyant touched her feet and she said-" khush raho beta…"

Ishita-" maa aap itne din kaha thi…"

PM-" wo beta meri yadaasht chali gayi thi toh…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" arrey baatein baad mei bhi hoti rahengi… pehle aap log kuch kha lijiye…"

PM-" beta maine toh raaste mei khaana kha liya h… purvi ne kuch nai khaaya h… toh tum aur purvi kha lo…"

Rajat-" toh aap aaram kar lijiye aunty…"

Ishita-" aaj mai maa ke saath soungi…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" theek h…"

Ishita smiled and she went along with her mother. Dushyant too went in his room.

Rajat-" purvi tum change kar lo… mai khaana laata hu…"

Purvi nodded and went towards the room.

After sometimes, rajat brought food and after having dinner, rajat said-" tum aaram karo purvi… mujhe ek file complete karni h so…"

Purvi (teary)-" rajat mujhe kuch baat karni h tumse…"

Rajat-" kya hua purvi… tum ro kyu rahi ho…"

Purvi-" mai kuch confess karna chahti hu.."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi held his hand and said-" maine tumse shaadi badla lene ke liye ki thi… jaisa maa ne kaha.. unhone mujhse kaha tha ki tumhare parents ne humei dhokha diya… tabse mai tumse badla lene ka soch rahi thi… im really sorry rajat… "

Rajat wiped her tears and said-" mai bhi kuch confess karu…"

Purvi nodded and he said-" mujhe pata tha… ki tum mujhse badla lene ke liye shaadi kar rahi ho…"

Purvi looked at him shocked and he told her how he came to know about this.

Purvi-" tumhe sab pata tha… fir bhi tumne mujhse shaadi ki… kyu?"

Rajat-" kyunki mai tumse pyaar karta hu… aur mujhe vishwaas tha… ki shaayad tumhe bhi mujhse pyaar ho jaaye… but u don't worry purvi.. mai tumhe iss zabardasti ke rishte mei nai rakhna chahta… tum chahti ho toh hum divorce…"

Rajat was unable to say anything further as purvi blocked his lips with hers.

Rajat was too stunned to react and didn't respond.

Purvi separated after sometimes and said-" tumhara vishwaas jeet gaya rajat… I Love You…"

Rajat hugged her instantly and said-" I Love You Too purvi…"

They separated after sometimes and rajat said-" waise mujhe pata nai tha.."

Purvi-" kya…"

Rajat caressed her lips and said-"ki tum itni bold ho…"

Purvi blushed and said-" mai abhi aayi…"

She got up from bed and was about to go when rajat held her hand from the back and she stood at her place.

He got up and kept his hand on her waist and pulled her to him.

Purvi shivered on his touch and said-" rajat…"

Rajat (husky tone)-" purvi please… aaj nai…"

Purvi smiled and closed her eyes surrendering her to him. Rajat bend down kissing her neck and purvi's breath became more uneven on his touches.

Rajat turned her towards him and caressed her cheek saying-" maine iss pal ka kab se intezaar kiya h purvi…"

Purvi opened her eyes and said-" sach kahu toh mai bhi nai jaanti thi that how badly I want you…"

Rajat smiled and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated and rajat picked her in his arms and laid her on bed.

He half laid on her and said-" ready to be mine forever…"

Purvi smiled and said-" I want to be yours forever…"

Rajat smiled and bend down kissing her and purvi closed her eyes feeling him and soon they drifted to their Loveland…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Sooo… end of the chappy as well as of the story…**

 **Thank you all so much for your constant support…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
